A Vampire in Naruto
by 1Deivle
Summary: New York a city that Shara can not tolerate any longer. Sara takes care of Kara who is 12. Kara LOVES Naruto and Sara has also grown to love the show in a ninja world. It seems so nice compared to the rotting world that she lives in. But Sara has a secret she is a vampire, and an old one at that, with powers of her own. later that night they are watching naruto and fall asleep. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**USA**

**New York City**

**Sunsheild Replacement Center**

**2011**

The sun had gone down about an hour ago. I got out of the chair I was sitting in opened the black out curtains and looked out in to New York. God I hate this city, I mean If you have been here as long as I have every big city looks the same even New York. Of coarse the city was changing but really what is the point. If there was any reason to stay here as long as I have I totally missed it.

"Mrs. Stevens the replacement bureau is ready to see you now."

I turned around and went into the pitch black darkness. Of coarse I could see just fine being what I am. I sat down in another chair in front of a huge desk, with six men hunched over huge stacks of paper. The one in the middle spoke up.

"Are you not going to pay your respects to the bureau Mrs. Stevens?" This guy must be new maybe only 80 night years or so. The man to his left, who I recognized as Robert, said to the middle man "Alexander I forgot this must be you first time dealing with Sara, excuse me I mean Mrs. Stevens. But she is older than all of us."

The middle man looked confused and asked "Then why isn't she with the Elder circle?" the man whispered back to Robert.

They are holding a conversation about me in front of me, I am really not in the mood for this, and that brat should learn to keep his mouth shut about the Elders Circle.

"I no longer wanted to be a part of it. Now lets get back to task, shall we?" I say looking at each of the men individually. I know them all by name except two. i don't poetically like them but i know them.

"Yes I think we shall." Said the man at the far right of the table. "Able please get her file."

The man at the far left pulled out a file and handed it to Robert and he started to read aloud," As I read the information from your file respond ether Correct or False. Your current name is Sara Lera Steven. Your true name is unknown." He looked up

"Correct, and it is going to stay that way." I answered

"Your current age is 18, just old enuf to live alone which you do."

"Both Correct."

"For your occupation you take care of a child called Kara Mongumery."

"Correct"

"For three years you were the guardian to a Ms. Rosa Sara Stevens. Until she was taken in by a foster Family. This was 40 years ago."

Was this question really necessary? "Correct."

"You have only been seen once, but rumors never got out because you killed the man."

"Correct."

"Excluding your current Blood donor you have had 16 blood donors. And since you have been placed in the city of New York you have killed just over 250 people."

"Correct."

"You Mrs. Sara Lee Stevens are a vampire."

I could feel the rush of blood run to my eyes as I glared at each of them. and I answered.

"Correct."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Okay so what did you think (yes i know alittle short)**

**this is I hope really different than other naruto storys and I know it might take a while to get to the naruto world I just have to establish some things first.**

**I hope you all enjoy my new story If you have any Ideas please comment! :3 **

**XD First chapter done! **

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! Here it is Chapter 2! **

**Recap**

"You Mrs. Sara Lee Stevens are a vampire."

I could feel the rush of blood run to my eyes as I glared at each of them.

"Correct."

**End of Recap**

I could feel the pressure in the room rise. I smiled to myself as I saw them flinch and tense up; scared of their own kind, but I guess they have a right to be after all I am what I am. I gave a small chuckle. I could see 2 of the men shuddered.

"Well then I guess i should wait outside gentleman." I said

Robert nodded

As soon as I left the room i could feel them relax a bit. I went to sit back in the previous chair that I was sitting in. 3 hour went by. I looked up at the clock 11:00. 7 hours till sunrise. Another hour went by and then Robert came out of the room. and he sat in the chair next to me. Robert had thick black hair and black eyes. We dated a very long time ago. Don't worry both of us are over it.

"Sara." Robert said. "I hate to tell you this but your request to be relocated has been denied."

"Well I guess i should have seen it coming." I said while standing up, maybe i can visit my donor before I go back to my cell of a apartment.

''Sara why didn't you tell me you wanted to be relocated?"

" I saw no point in it. I mean I would end up coming here anyway wouldn't I?"

'' Probably. I saw you gt a new donor."

"Were you looking through my file?" I ask with a small smile

"i might have been. How would like to catch a beer it has been a long time since we have caught up?'' he said as he walked me to the door.

"No thanks, well not tonight at least. I think i might just go home." I say while walking into the crowded streets of New York

"You really never change do you." Robert said with a smile

"It was really nice to see a familiar face, it has been a long time." I said as I smiled and walked into the night headed to my donor. "God I need a drink." I said to myself.

**...Robert's pov...**

Seeing Sara was a huge shock i haven't seen her in, god I can not remember, heck almost no one has seen her in a long time. And she is still as beautiful as always. It seems she has gotten even stronger if that is even possible. It was nice to see her though. I thought as I closed the door and smiled.

**,,,,,,back to SARA's pov,,,,,,,**

I could see my donors apartment. I knocked on the door.

I heard a voice from inside, " Pay up kid! You piece of shit I all you have to is give me the money an I will give you your life. Hmm how does that sound."

That was all I needed to hear. I broke down the door and saw my donor, and two other me one with a gun pointed a to my donor and the other ransacking the place.

"Oh look what we have here Joey.' The one with the gun said to the other ransacking the place. then the man turned to my donor and said " Is that you girlfriend boy?" My donor looked up at me in total relief flooded his face.

"Well anr't you a pretty one" The one called Joey said ''What are you doing with scum like him." THe man named Joey said gesturing to my donor.

I hate people that always think they are better than you. I gave a smile and said "You know what you are absolutely right. Why don't i have you instead."

"Now that's what I am talking about a girl who complies." Joey sais with a grin

I can feel the blood rush in to my eyes and i watch Joey scream as I run behind him with blinding speed. I thrust my hand thew his back and rip out his heart. The temptation of blood is too great, reminding me that i haven't fed in a long time. As the person who's name was Joey fell to the ground I took a bite into his heart and sucked. UUUUGGG after the second swallow I just couldn't drink any more of Joeys blood it tasted horrible. Just like every other persons blood from this world. Like i said corrupted.

I heard a gunshot but before it could hit me I ran with blinding speed to the other man. He had just enuf time to ask what are you before I pulled out his heart. I don't even want to taste him I can just smell the drugs in his blood. Druggies taste the worst.

I look down at my donor "Are you ok Erwin?" I can see he is a little shaken bu he as seen me kill before so he is not hysterically crying like most would.

"Yah I'm fine. But um could you take care of this?'' he said motioning to his small apartment.

"Sure." I turned around. The main thing that i needed to get rid of was the bodies and the blood. I summoned some wind and lifted both of the bodies into the air and incinerated them. I let the ashes flow out the window. Now for the blood I cut my hand and watched as the blood was drawn to the open cut after all the blood was absorbed the wound healed itself in a matter of seconds.

I turned back to Erwin "you can take care of the rest on your own right?"

"Yes thank you so much." he said not looking at me.

Oh right my eyes. I closed my eyes and calmed down. "There all back to normal." I said "Oh here is some money for the door sorry about that.'' I said with a smile

"Thank you. um would you like to um feed?"

"No it's all right. I have had enuf for right now. Have a good night and stay safe ok." I waved good by and walked out.

I walked through the streets going to my apartment Roberts words were ringing in my ears.

"You really never change do you." Why? It isn't fair. I thought as I steeped in to my apartment.

There was not much there a cot, a mini frig for emergency cravings, and a desk\table a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. not what you expected right? A vampire should be living in luxury with the wealth that they accumulated over the years. Well i have great wealth But i just have no reason to spend it.

I hear those words in my head again "You really never change do you." this time i say it out loud "You really never change do you." i look at my self in the mid-length mirror that I bought. I see me, Yes me unlike old superstition I have a reflection. But i hate looking at it. Nothing ever changes.

Maybe it is not the city maybe it is just me. Because I see everything and everyone change but never me. I look at my refection in the mirror. I remember the first time I realized I could be young forever all the emotions I couldn't explain. But later, after, I realized that I really couldn't change, anything. I remember the time when I realized that. I felt anger, hatred, and most of all fear. I saw in the mirror a blood tear run down my face. As I remembered going to a salon and getting my hair died, it made me feel a little better knowing that I could change just like the people around me. But when I got home I looked in the mirror and my hair was back to its origanal color. I cried for a long time then slowly the pain went away and I put my thoughts of change to the back of my head.

But now i felt that same pain in a a new wave and It hurts.

"Why why can't I change!" I ran to my kitchen and pulled out a knife and walked back to the mirror. I saw a person with a blood on her clothes and a blood stained face the same face that stared back at her years before. I watched as the person brought the knife up to her neckline, and cut. I watched as all the hair fell to the floor. I stood and waited, waited for the hair to come back. It didn't. I gave a small smile to my now short haired reflection. I turned around and felt a little better. I reached a hand up to my hair. "No." I whispered "No!" I half cried. I turned back to the mirror in just enuf time to see the hair that I had just cut grow back the last few inches.

I shrank to the floor, and just cried. Then the phone rang.

_RING ... RING... RING..._ "Oh come on let me wallow in peace." I groan as I walk over to the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Stevens speaking." I spoke in the most polite voice I could summon.

"Sara? Is that you are you ok? It's Kara." I smiled I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders

"Hi Kara. Every thing is fine is there some thing In can help you with?"

"Oh yah, Julia said that quot She knows that she gave you the day off tomorrow but could you come in any way. end quota So can you?" I could just hear the eagerness in her voice even though I knew she must be tired It must be almost 6:00 am.

"Of, course I can come, but why are you up so late you should be in bed."

"Well i set my alarm so that I could catch you at nigh since well. you know." Oh did I mention that Kara knows that I am a vampire. But she is very open to the idea of vampires.

''Thank Kara that is very sweet of you, but you should go back to bed now."

"Alright, Goodnight Sara."

"Good night Kara sweet dreams"

_CLICK_

I hung up the phone. and looked back into the mirror. I sort of feel foolish. I smiled a bit as I thought of how a small phone call from Kara could turn me around. I should wash my face, my own relection was starting to creep myself out. I went to my small bathroom took a shower brushed both sets of my teeth and went to bed,after setting my alarm clock for 8:00.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;...

**OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! YES SO FAR IT DOES SEEM LIKE A VERY DULL VAMPIRE BOOK BUT JUST HANG IN THERE A BIT LONGER. realy no fooling! **

**So please tell me what you think. Honestly I would realy like some feed back! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or any gramatica or tence errors**

**Here is chapter 3 **

**I am on a roll 2 chapters in 2 days :) **

**OK enjoy! xD**

**Recap**

"Good night Kara sweet dreams"

_CLICK_

I hung up the phone. and looked back into the mirror. I sort of feel foolish. I smiled a bit as I thought of how a small phone call from Kara could turn me around. I should wash my face, my own reflection was starting to creap myself out. I went to my small bathroom took a shower brushed both sets of my teeth and went to bed,after setting my alarm clock for 8:00.

**End of Recap**

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEP_

I groaned as I turned off my alarm. 8 am. Well it could be worse. I thought as I went in to my bathroom.

...15 minuets later...

I stept out of the bathroom all clean, showered, teeth brushed, and feelingood. I walked over to dresser and pulled out a pair of low cut jeans and a dark green top that flows with the wind. and put some black shoesinmy bag along with some grocerys. I walk to the door and put on some heavy duty rain boots. I leave my apartment and lock the door. I walk down to the basest level and put on my head phones. Hello by SHINee started playing and I was humming along as I opened the grate that led to the sewers. I stepped in to the darkness.

The reason that I walk in the sewers should be plane enuf but I will explain any way. For vampires the sun_** is deadly**_. No 'Oh no I just sparkle like a diamond when the sun touches my fair shin, No 'Oh if I just pop on this ring I will be safe', No 'Oh I will be fine as long as I stay in the shade of this tree'. If you get hit by UV rays you are done. hay that kind of rhymes, "If you step in to the sun, you are done." Can't believe that I never thought of that before.

Well I am just really lucky because most of the buildings in New York that I need, have a connection to the sewer. Including Kara's apartment building. One thing that is true and what most people do believe is that most vampires sleep during the day. so maybe one or two other vampires may use the I get to the ladder that leads the way up to Karas apartment building I turn down the volume to my Ipod. I walk up the ladder and into the basement of the small building. Then I take off my boots and put my black shoes on with out getting any of the well lets just call it sewer water on me. And I put the boots on a low shelf.

The bacement to this building is used as a storage facility. So it is easy to hide things in here.

I walk up the sairs and into the lobby. There is not much light the in buildings around here most of it is blocked out and there are not much windows so I am safe. I have memorized the places whee the sun hits or has a possibility of having the sun hit it.

''Good Morning Mrs. Stevens. How are you today." David the man at the front desk asks.

"Good morning David, I am very well how about tour self, and the kids?"

"Well were hanging in there. Have a nice day." David says as a man walks up to the door.

"You to." I say as I enter the elevator.

I press the buton to the 14th floor. and wait. Kara's apartment in # 1403.

As the elivator reacher the 14th floor I can all ready hear the screams. as the door opens I can see the the door slam as Mrs. Montgumery walkes out of the room. I walk right pass her. Almost to the door.

"Oh Mrs. Stevens I did not notce you there. I was just caught up in my own thoughts." I heard her sickenly sweet voice. I guess it was too much to ask to not have to talk with this women. I realy love the human race, but some are totaly rotten to the core and this woman is one of thoes.

"Mrs. Stevens please take care of that little bich will you. God can you imagen such a horribal daughter. well good by Mrs. Stevens." Mrs. Montgumery says with a smile, as she takes the elivaror that I just got out of.

"Good by Mrs. Montgumery." I say, doing my best to hide the disgust in my voice. I take out my key to the appartment, and go in. "Kara, are you ok?'' I ask as I walk in to the appartment and close the door behind me. I hear fast footsteps as I walk further into the apartment. And from around the corner I see Kara run into me. And hold on to me burring her face into my stomach.

"Sara!" I heard her voice squeek.

"Kara let me see your face."I ask in a sad voice. I see as she lifts up her face to look into mine. I feel the anger coarse through me, as I look at all of the cuts and bruises. How could a mother do this, no how could a person do this. Her eyes are puffy she has been crying.

"It was not so bad this time." I hear her whimper ''But now thhat you are here. Every thing is better." Kara says as she burries her head back into my stomach. I kneel to the ground and pick er up. I take her over to the small couch that sits in front of the TV, and set her down. I take the tv remote and turn on naruto. I stand there and watch the little boy pop onto the screen and give a huge goofy grin. Kara's expression is a little better.

I walk to the side of Kara bend down and ask "Kara when was the last time you ate something?"

"Yesterday." Kara said, I gave her a look

"Maybe 2 days ago." she said looking down. I grab her hands and softly squeeze. The hatred for that woman is endless. Not only does she beet Kara but she also starves her. I can feel all of my hate go away as I see a single tear go down Kara's face. I pull her into a hug. "Kara you are safe with me." I say as I pull out of the hug and I lookinto her eyes. Then in the back ground We hear from the television "Believe it!" We both turn to look to see naruto on the tv getting hit on the head by Sakura. We both let out a laugh.

I walk over to the kitchen pick up the groceries that I brought and put them on the counter. I looked through the window at Kara watching Naruto. I clean off the kitchen. And start to make my special hommeade ramen, and spring roles with peanut sauce. I am almost done and all of the wonderful smells are in the air. I pull out twobowls. When I turn around I see Kara standing next to me wide eyed, looking at all of the food. "Go and sit down, i will bring the food out in a minet." I smile as I watch as Kara pulls out the small table and sets it in front of the couch. So she can watch Naruto as she eats. I take the bowls and put in the ramen and turn off all of the appliances. But before I take in the bowls I prick my finger and let some of the blood fall into Kara's bowl.

My prick heals almost instantly I take the Ramen into the room and set them on the table. i watch as Kara starts to eat her ramen. Then I take a huge bite into mine. Yes Vampires can eat. Food is not needed in order for me to survive. But blood is,and to us the right blood tastes better than all the food and drink in the world. It also quenches the thirst and hunger that all of the food and drinks in the world could not satisfy. "oh Sara look this is one of my favorite parts.'' We watch as naruto and Saske kiss. We both laugh.

I have seen all of the episodes of naruto with Kara. And my eyes can catch every hand sine that they make. And due to my excellent memory i can remember all of them. When kara realized this she made me teacher some. Now Kara is really happy that she can do allot of the hand sines her self, and fast to she got really good at it.

I remember A couple of months ago she made me do all most all of the hand sines in my super fast speed. Then we sat on the couch making some new hand sines mixing fire and ice, earth and water, and some other. Kara really loves genjustu though. To Kara the thought of making something that isn't really there appear in front of you and seem real mystifies her.

An hour goes by and I watch Kara finish up the last of her ramen. And I watch along with the last of her ramen goes her cuts and bruises.

"AWW commercial break." Kara says with a pout. Then she turns to me and says. "Don't you gust love Naruo!"

"Of coarse. how could I not."I say with a smile.

Kara grabs a pillow and hugs it "No I mean I really love naruto. He is just so adorable, cute, funny, and and just perfect!" Kara squealed

"But what about Sakura and Hinata?"

"They Sakura can have SasGAY and Hinata can have Shino. See isn't my pairing perfect!" Kara said with a huge grin

'Ok if you are so good at pairing who should orochimaru be with"

"How could you even say that! Orochimaru the pedophile should not be with any one!"

"It is aful sad to be alone... but I think you are just right. Sooo if you get Naruto Who should I get?"

"OHHHHH That is hard. Well first of all he has to be hot and he has to be reeeeeealy strong. Maybe Kakashi, or one of the members from the akatsuki." Kara said with an evil grin

I gave Kara a small frown " so you put me with ether the pervert, or someone who is probably sadistic. how nice."

"What would you rather be paired with some one like Zetzu or Ebisu?"

"Weeelllllll maybe Zetzu.'' I say with a comical evil smile towards Kara. I watched her face fall into a look of disgust.

"Zetzu really?"

I started to laugh my head off. I was rolling on the floor laughing almost to tears. While Kara was poking me saying "Hay! Sara are you really serious! Hay! Sara!"

4 hours later...

Kara is falling asleep on my lap, and I am starting to fall asleep my self. I did not get enuf sleep last night. "Hay, Sara"

"Mm yah, Kara"

"Don't you wish we could be in the naruto world?"

I look at the tv Naruto episodes are still playing. the people there look so happy so full of life. I look down at Kara "Yah, I wish we could live in the Naruto world." I watched Kara's eyes flutter close as she whispers back "Me too."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Okay It is the next chapter! WAHOOO It is the next chapter!**

**I can not wait to start writing **

**please hang in there it is literaly the next chapter! Yes! XD**

**I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED! XD**

**Please comment**

**Please tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow 2 chapters in one day I am on a role! xD**_

_**Please excuse and miss spellings, tense problems, or grammatical errors **_

_**And**_

_**ENJOY :)**_

_**XD**_

**Recap**

"Hay, Sara"

"Mm yah, Kara"

"Don't you wish we could be in the naruto world?"

I look at the tv Naruto episodes are still playing. the people there look so happy so full of life. I look down at Kara "Yah, I wish we could live in the Naruto world." I watched Kara's eyes flutter close as she whispers back "Me too."

**End of Recap**

A dreamless sleep that's rare.

"SARA! SARA! OH MY GOD SARA. PLEASE GET UP!" I heard Kara screaming

I opened my eyes "what is wrong Kara."

"I, I mean you didn't have a pulse. I thought that you had met your true death."Kara almost cried

But I didn't notice that. I reached up and poked Kara's face. "Hay why did you do that. Here I am worried abut you and you poke me!" And she pouted

"Um, Kara you'r anime."

"What," Still looking at me her eyes widened, "Oh MY GOD YOU ARE AN ANIME!"

"WHAT!" I looked down and sure enuf I was an anime.

Then I saw Kara's eyes light up and she stood up. "Oh my god we are in a hollowed out tree!" Kara squealed then she ran out into the sun.

wait the sun "AAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed and huddled to the far part of the holow tree.

"Sara what's wrong?" Then I saw the realization hit her face. "Oh my god Sara!" She ran back to me and started asking if I was ok, but I was not listening. I was calculating how many more hours I had before the suns rays filled this tree and I would die in front of Kara.

"Three"

"Three what?" I heard Kara ask

"Three hours till the sun engulfs this tree." I turned and looked at Kara and took her face in my hands, ''Kara When my time is up I want you to be far awy from here. Do you under stand."Kara looked broken. I put my hands on er shoulders "Kara! Look at me! You will get far away from here as soon as the sun starts to fill the tree do you under stand me. Kara! Do you understand!"

"NO! no why as soon as we get out and something happens do you have to die! Why!"

I could feel her tears fall on my lap. And my tears were threatening to surface.

"No. it isn't fair"I could feel my voice crack."But Kara Please do this. I don't want you to watch me die. please." I pulled her head up, she was a crying mess."Please do this for me"She nodded her head and I let her fall in to hug.

"I always thought of you as my mother." Kara said between sobs. I couldn't hold in the tears any more "I Always saw you as my daughter." I closed my eyes as i felt Kara's hug tighten, and see the light creep further in. When I opened my eyes I saw the sun creeping farther in, faster than I anticipated.

"Kara" I could feel the dried blood on my face, and I could see the dried blood on her now long blond hair. "No." I could hear her whisper. "Yes. It's time." I whisper I pulled her off of me so that I could see her face. It was tear stained, but it was still the face of an angel even as an anime. "Now give me one last smile before you go." I could see the tears start to form back in her eyes. One slid down he face. I reached up and wiped it off her face. Now I was on my knees and she was standing facing me. "Come on no more tears."I say even though my own are threatening to come back. I could see her trying to smile. "There it is," I could see that was the best that she could do under these surcum stances. "There is my daughters beautiful smile." I said giving her a slight smile with my eyes closed fighting back the tears. I felt her hug me on last time. I opened my eyes.

"Go now, Please. And remember I will always love you." i felt the tears ruining down my face and her face. I pulled out of the hug gave her a kiss on her forehead and turned her around. "Go enjoy this new world." I say as I gave her a light push in to the sun. I had not noticed how much the sun had come in. I only have a bout 30 minutes left. I saw her turn and start to run into the forest.

But before she could get very far I saw two people jump from the trees and to Kara. I could not beleve my eyes and I could see that neither could Kara. It was Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenia Yuhi, from Naruto. "Who are you kid?"Kurenia said

"We are in the Naruto world." I whispered.

"Who is over there!" Asuma said

he heard me "it does not mater any more. take the girl to the village and to the hogage."

"We will. but first you need to come out."Kurenia said

"What." i gasped "I can't"

"Are you hurt? were you attacked? Is that why there is so much blood on this girls head?" Asuma asked

so many questions, well at least I can spend my last few minuets of my life seeing the Naruto world. Kurenia took a closer look at Kara's head, and here eyes widened. She grabbed Kara's arms behind her and screamed to Asuma, "Hay Asuma, This is not the girls blood. It is someone elses.

"What." Asuma said as getting into an offencive stance. "We are Asuma and Kurenia, jonin from the village hidden in the leaves, and we order that you come out now!" Asuma said

"No! Don't!" I heard Kara scream

"Come out willingly or we will be forced to cut open the tree. I felt my eyes widen. Well I only have only a few minuets left any way. "NO! PLEASE DON'T." I saw Kara struggle under Kurenia tying to get free. What happened next felt like I was watching this happen to someone else. Kara kept screaming. "Just cut open the tree Asuma." Kurenia said. Asuma nodded and jumped in to the air and pulled out a giant shuriken.

"KARA CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I had enuf time to scream, before I closed my eyes. I felt a signaltear roll down my face as I waited for the pain, as I waited for death. I heard Kara scream as the tree started to fall. Please don't look.

...nothing ...

i feel the warm sensation of the sun on my skin.

,,,,,,,, nothing,,,,,,,

I opened My eyes nothing. I felt the sun on my skin and I was not dead. I looked at Kara she was looking at me confused. Kurenia saw my face and let go of Kara. Kara ran to me.

"Sara?" kara said as she hugde me. I am still in shock. AllI can do is fall to the ground. "Sara! are you okay?''

I smiled "This is the first time I have felt the sun in over a thousand years." I felt tears roll down my face. "Sara! Oh my god are you ok? Do you hurt any where?" I grabbed Kara's hand. she stopped talking.

"No Kara, I am fine. I am more than fine I am happy.'

"But you crying." Kara said as she touched face with her finger and pulled it back showing me one of my own bloody tears.

"Yes I know. but these are not sad tears they are happy ones." I said while smiling up at Kara.

I then stood up still holding Kara's hand. It was so small and warm. I looked at Asuma and Kurenia and said "We haveno intention of harming you or you village. I know this must be a leapof faith but could please take us to the Leaf village and the hogage."

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Thanks for reading1 xD**

**So what did you think? Good :), Bad:(**

**please I would realy like some feed back **

**Please ;)**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**_OK so here is the next chapter _**

**_I am having so much fun writing this_**

**_Please enjoy _**

**_ps. I apologies if there are any mis spellings of names of charactors_**

**_Oh yah I almost forgot *I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR THE CHARACTORS IN NARUTO*_**

**_Ok now please enjoy ;)_**

**Recap**

I smiled "This is the first time I have felt the sun in over a thousand years." I felt tears roll down my face. "Sara! Oh my god are you ok? Do you hurt any where?" I grabbed Kara's hand. she stopped talking.

"No Kara, I am fine. I am more than fine I am happy.'

"But you crying." Kara said as she touched face with her finger and pulled it back showing me one of my own bloody tears.

"Yes I know. but these are not sad tears they are happy ones." I said while smiling up at Kara.

I then stood up still holding Kara's hand. It was so small and warm. I looked at Asuma and Kurenia and said "We have no intention of harming you or you village. I know this must be a leap of faith but could please take us to the Leaf village and the hogage."

**END OF RECAP**

"What are you?"I heard Asuma

"I might be willing to tell you if you take me to the Hokage. Look I know that to you it would be stupid to bring us to your village. Is there any way that I can prove to you that I have no intention what soever to harm ether you or the village? Plus if I wanted to kill you I would have already attacked. right?" I say as I look each one of them in to the eye.

I smiled "This is the first time I have felt the sun in over a thousand years." I felt tears roll down my face. "Sara! Oh my god are you ok? Do you hurt any where?" I grabbed Kara's hand. she stopped talking.

"No Kara, I am fine. I am more than fine I am happy.'

"But you crying." Kara said as she touched face with her finger and pulled it back showing me one of my own bloody tears.

"Yes I know. but these are not sad tears they are happy ones." I said while smiling up at Kara.

I then stood up still holding Kara's hand. It was so small and warm. I looked at Asuma and Kurenia and said "We have no intention of harming you or you village. I know this must be a leap of faith but could please take us to the Leaf village and the hogage."

I smiled "This is the first time I have felt the sun in over a thousand years." I felt tears roll down my face. "Sara! Oh my god are you ok? Do you hurt any where?" I grabbed Kara's hand. she stopped talking.

"No Kara, I am fine. I am more than fine I am happy.'

"But you crying." Kara said as she touched face with her finger and pulled it back showing me one of my own bloody tears.

"Yes I know. but these are not sad tears they are happy ones." I said while smiling up at Kara.

I then stood up still holding Kara's hand. It was so small and warm. I looked at Asuma and Kurenia and said "We have no intention of harming you or you village. I know this must be a leap of faith but could please take us to the Leaf village and the hogage."

Asuma and Kurenia looked at each other. Asuma shrugged

"Really Asuma?" I could see the shock on Kurenia's face "We have no idea who these people are, what their intentions are, or if they are even people! Why should we bring them to the village."

"Well what elce are we going to do?" Asuma said looking at Kurenia, "If we leave them here they could easily just follow us back to the plus why would they ask us to take them to the hokage if they are trying to kill him, wouldn't they want him alone and not surrounded by ninja of all ranks?"

"True." Kurenia aid looking at us"Alright then, but first I think we need to pass a stream or something." I gave Kurenia a questioning look. "You do not want to walk into a shanobi village with blood all over your fave and wearing strange cloths right?"

"Oh!" I can't believe that I just realize that! the must be pretty grossed out. I mean I must have blood all over my is so embracing. We walked about 5 minuets to a stream where I washed the blood off my face and out of my now long gold hair, as well as washings the blood out of Kara's mid length blond hair. i looked Kara over making sure that i got all of the blood out when I realized.

"I totally forgot to introduce my self. My name is Sara, and this is Kara, my-" I was cut off by Kara saying "daughter" with a huge smile.

I could not help but smile too "Yes, my daughter.''

"Oh well it is nice to meet the both of you." Kurenai said"um, don't either of you have any spare clothes." Both Kara and I looked down. What we were wearing was normal for New York, except for the blood. that is still really embracing. I can't believe that I cried so much.

"um no we don't, I was hopeing that we could get some in the village."Kara said looking up at me.

"Yah." I said while looking at Asuma

''What an interesting pair you two are."Kurenia said while turning around and heading for the village.

"We maybe an interesting pair but you two are a cute couple." Kara said with a giggle

"Kara, I can not believe you just said that out loud." I said then i bent down and whispered in her ear "Even though you are absolutely right." I stand and smile along with her. I looked up to see a slite blush on Asume as he scratched thebackofhis head. And even though I couden't see Kurenia's face I could tell that she was blushing because of the smoke coming off of her face. Oh yah were in anime other wise I would think her face was on fire. Kurenia started walking faster and we all had to pick up the pace to keep up with her.

In about 20 minuets we arrived at the gates. I see Kurenai wave to Izumo kamizuki and Kotetsu hagane. I always thought toes tow were cute! I smile and wave to them. Kara looks up at me and does the same.

**...Kara's Pov...**

I can not believe this is happening! This is soooo cool. No more New York! And best of all No more 'mom'. I smile and hold on to Sara's hand tighter. She looked down and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Sara is my mother no mater what any one says, and she is the most beautiful, most smart mother in the world. And i can not believe that I almost lost her. Here we can start a new life.

and best of all we can meet Naruto and Kakashi, and hinata, and shino, and choji, and oh god. I think I might faint this is soocool. Hay maybe I could becomea ninja! Yes that is what I will do I will become a ninja, and be part of the naruto world.

Oh man this is going to be awsome! As we walk up to the gates I see Kurenia wave to Izumo kamizuki and Kotetsu hagane, then I see Sara wave at them. I can see them blush as they see Sara. And of coarse she doesn't notice it, she is just one of those people that don't realize that they are drop dead gorgeous. Oh my gosh I totally forgot about them as possibilities for Sara! I wave at them. MWAHHAHAHHA evil laugh inside my head. I try to hide my smile, but Sara can always tell when somethings up.

"Kara what are you planing?" Sara asks

"Oh nothing"I say while quickly looking at the ground. No way am I going to tell her that I am planning to get her a man no way. God I LOVE NARUTO!

**...end of KARa's Pov...**

**,,,,,,,,,,back to Sara's pov...**

What is Kara thinking we need to keep a low profile for now. Even though we know all of them they still don't know or trust us. Please don't do any thing until we get to the hokage. Oh Who am I kidding. We are in the naruto world. I look all around. the air is so fresh and every thing is so bright and happy. I can not remember the last time I walked in the sun. One Two thousand years, god they are all so mushed together now all that matters is the present and the present is Awesome! There are so many ninja and anime people around. this may be one of the best days of my life.

... 10 minets later...

The hokage's office I never imagined that i would ever be here. This is unbelievable. I watched as Kurenai and Asume walked in. a few seconds later Kara and I hear the hokage's voice "you two may come in now." Kara and I took in a big breath and let it out as we walked into the hokage's office, and walked up to his desk. "So. Where are the two of you from?" The hokage asked

"We are from New York." Kara blurted out but then immediately covered her mouth, and she had one of those, excuses my french, but oh shit looks on her face.

"Where" the people in the room asked . Oh my god I had not realize it before, but it was not just Kara, ma, the hokage, and Kurenai and Asume. But there was also Kakashi, Ibiki, Guy, and Anko.

"It is a long story." this is so embracing my first time seeing some of my favorite characters and I have to look like a fool. I look down at Kara her hand is now on laying limp at her side, and her mouth is gaping open. I quickly reach my hand down and close her gaping mouth. Then as if she is frozen she stifflyturners her head towards me, and almost rustically raises her arm and says "S-ara"

Then she faints. I bend on one knee and pick her style. "Um, is there a chair that I can put her in?" I ask

Immediately Guy disappeared and I hear a loud commotion in the hallway. "Guy! Why are you taking my chair! Hay Guy!" then I hear a noise like some one hitting a pan. and Guy comes rushing back into the room, with a chair in his hand.

"Here you are my angel of youth fullness"Guy proclaimed as he struck a pose

"Oh boy,"I sihed as I saw Kurenai give me a small smirk.I put Kara down on the table.

"are you two related?'' The hokage asked gesturing to Kara.

"She is my daughter." I watched all of the faces in the room go to ones of confusion.

"Um, aren't you a bit, well, young." Asume asked

"Young,"I half whispered half laughed "We are not related by birth. Her mother still lives in New York."

"And where is this New York." the hokage asked.

"It is a long story." I said

I saw Kurenai whisper something into the hokages ear. An I saw the hokage's eyes widen a bit. When Kurenai pulled back the hokage asked another question with more force than the others "Are you human."

I looked up a bit startled "That is along story as well." I watched as the hokage's eyebrow raised a fraction.

"what about the girl." the hokage asked gesturing towards Kara. "wait no let me guess a long story."

"No not really." I stated "She is human. And by the way her name is Kara and my name is Sara."

"Well Sara." The hokagesaid "You do not seem like a bad person, and neither does Kara. I will let you stay in Konaoha. In three days we will have another meeting, to discuss those long story's of yours. for now I will, lend you some money and an apartment. I will have one of my jounin, escort you to your new residence."

"Yes thank you very much hokage." I said "I have one request before i take my leave."

"yes." the hokage said

''May Kara be in roled in to ninja school?"

"If she is willing to, start tomorrow then yes." the hokage said looking back down at the papers in front of him.

I bowed "Thank you very much Hokage." I picked up Kara and put her on my back this time.

"Let me guide the Angel OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Guy practically shouted

"No need." the Hokage said "Iruka.''

the door opened and there stood another one of my favorite characters Iruka.

"yes hokage how may i help you." Iruka said

"This is Sara um dear I do you have a last name?" the hokage asked

"I guess you can just call me what they called me in New York. Mrs. Stevens."

"Alright then Iruka could you escort Mrs. Stevens to this apartment. And the young Kara on her back will be in oyur class starting tomorrow." the hokage said as he pulled out a key from his desk and tossed it to Iruka.

"Yes Hokage." Iruka said as he looked at me for a moment he froze up but only for a second.

"Oh and Sara." The hokage reached into his desk again and pulled out this time a medium sized pouch of money. I walked to the door and with Kara on my back gave slight bow "Thank you again Hokage." I said as i left the room.

I followed Iruka into the streets of Konaoha. We walked for about five minuets in silence.

"Kara will be attending you class tomorrow. Can you tell me what she might need?" I asked

Iruka handed me a list. "Most of the things that she will need for my class are on that list." Iruka stated

"Well then what is not on the list?" I asked

" A determined and fighting spirit." Iruka said with a smile.

"Well that is nice to know.'' I said returning the smile.

"This is you apartment building." Iruka said, "and here is the key you are room 204. The management here is very nice so if you have any problems just contact them. I must go now, it was nice to meet you "I ruka said with a nod.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It was very nice to meet you too. Maybe we can meet up some time.''

"Sure. Have a nice day Mrs. Stevens"

"You too" I smiled and waved as he went out of sight. It was not hard to find my room. It looked alto like naruto's room in this world.I set Kara down in a chair. and walked over to the kitchen filled a glass half up with water, walked back over to Kara and splashed it in her face.

"AHHHH" Kara sprnag up out of her chair, "Hay why did you do that!"

"Because you fainted. Go find the bathroom and dry off your hair. I can not believe I am saying this but we need to go buy some ninja gear, and some other necessities. Now hurry up" I was just feeling the adrenalin. I felt like an adrenalin junkie.

"hay Sara, how come you didn't die, when the sun hit you?" I heard the water start to run in where the bathroom must be.

"Well, I honestly have no idea. Every time I have ever seen a vampire die It has either been suicide, murder, or accident, but in all of those ways. It involved them, the sun,and true death. Wait you don't think i used my super speed to go to the bathroom ad push opened the door. "Hay" what are you doing Kara said as she was drying of her hair. I turned to the mirror. I opened my mouth to expose my teeth. then I pricked my finger and brought it up to my teeth. "Maybe, Maybe I am," I whispered, not a vampire.

I felt a sharp pain as my second set of teeth grew in. Nope still a vamp. I gave my reflection a small smile, and a bloody tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away and rinsed off my hand as I felt my teeth retract, and my prick disappear. "Sara," I felt Kara put a hand on my back. I tuned around and smiled, "I don't know why I am so worked up over this. Really I am in the Naruto world with you and, to top it all of I can walk in the sun. So now that you are all dried off lets go. We have things to buy."

On the way down to the street I filled in Kara about what happened.

"Wow, I can't believe that my first time seeing some of my favorite charactors and I faint. I also kinda expected more idono energy from Iruka. the way you explain it he seemed really boring." Kara said as she was pouting

"Hay, if it makes you feel an better I looked like a total idiot. In front of every one and the hokage. But that doesn't mater now. What does matter is getting you your ninja gear."

"And you getting some too." Kara said as she started looking through the ninja gear

"Yes, me too but, your starting ninja school tomorrow so, it is more important to get your things first."

"Uh yah, the ninja academy," Kara said as she started to look at different types of shuriken, "WAIT WHAT!''

"You heard me, the hokage said that you could attend the ninja accadamy."

"Oh my god. Thank you sooooo much god. thank you thank you thank you."Kara screamed into the air. people in the streets started to stare at us a little funny when Kara started doing a little happy dance. I smiled and walked over to the owner of the store. "Mis. is she going to be alright?" the man said looking at Kara.

"Yes she should be fine. You see she just found out that she is going to the ninja academy tomorrow. Oh thats why we are here I was wondering if you could show me where these things are I was told that she would need them for class."

"Ah, yes I will get these things for you. hold on just a second.'' I waited for a few minuets till my eye caught something. It wa a long thin chain with a small hock at one end and and on the other was a sith, like one of those knives that is on the top of the pole that a reaper carries around. I couldn't resist it. I picked it up and held it. It felt so good in my hands. I was checking out the suspension of it when the owner of the store came out. eying me holding the weapon.

"Here are the supplies that will be needed for the acadamy. Will you be getting that as well?" The shop owner said

I looked down at the price. it was about the price of 10 shrunken, a real bargain. " I will buy it, but, Um is there a reason that this is priced so low?"

"Not many people want that weapon, it's hard to wild and too cumbersome for most to take on missions. That is the last one that I was trying to get rid of." The store owner said as he put all of the items in a bag. "Thank you for your purchase"

It was about 5:00 . I got Kara and we started walking down the street when we passed a clothing store. Kara tuged at my shirt, and ran in. "Okay next thing we get are clothes then." I said as I followed Kara into the store.

I picked up a red jacket and some different coller t-shirts. I also picked up some black spandex as well as some fish net. neaver know when you will neeed fish net. I also picked up a few skirrts and 2 pairs of shorts. Kara came from the back or the store wearing what she had picked out, and bring ing her other choices. She was wearing a white skirt with shorts underneath, and a blue top. she was holding something behind her back. "Whats that?" I asked as Kara grinned

"I found this in the back of the store and you have to have it! It was on sale so we can afford it." Kara said as she pulled out a beautiful sundress from behind he back. I Felt the fabric it was soft and light. I had always wanted a sun dress but I never had a reason to get one, and if I did buy one it would mock me every time I would see it. Just reminding me that i couldent go into the sun. But now things are different. I smiled as I handed all of the items to the owner of the store. "Exscuse me, but I was wondering if there is a place for me to change into my new clothes."

"Sure miss. strait in the back."

"Thank you. Kara wait out side for me while I go and change." I said as I paid the owner.

I went to the back and changed into the dress putting my old clothes in to the bag that the dress was in. I also put on a pair of sandals. i walked out of the store and Kara was leaning agenst the store, looking around, taking in her suroundings. I started waking with me down the street.

"So where are we goin now?" Kara saked as she took my hand.

''To find a training area preferably in the woods. We need to find our chacra if we want to make it here. And I need to start physical training you. If you have not noticed you are much stronger here than we were in our world, but that is not enuf. People will be attacking us aiming for the heart. and you have never been in a situation like that before. So I am going to teach you. WE also need to work on are hand sines and see which ones we can use and which ones we can't. Remember using too much chacra can kill.'' By now we were on a small road walking twards the forest.

"wow this place is beautiful." Kara said as she ran over into a clearing. "Have you ever seen so many flowers in you life."

I walked into the middle of the field. The forest was on one side surrounding the clearing. It was truly beautiful. But I have seen some thing like this before, a long time ago. Before I was well you know. I bent down picked up a flower and turned back to Kara "Yes, Kara it is absolutely breath taking." I walked back to her and put the flower in her hair, "Would you like to take a small break here?" I asked with a smile. Kara nodded and went over to where the flowers were blooming in whites and blues.

I sat down on a dry patch of ground and smiled to my self ,"This is going to be a grand new adventure."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alright so what did you think? **

**I realy would like some freed back!**

**coment please!**

**ps. the next chapter might be a little shoorter because scholl is starting back up again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so i wrote this chapter instead of doing my homework so please, enjoy and tell me what you think! :) COMMENT**

**Well enjoy ;)**

**xD**

**Recap**

I walked into the middle of the field. The forest was on one side surrounding the clearing. It was truly beautiful. But I have seen some thing like this before, a long time ago. Before I was well you know. I bent down picked up a flower and turned back to Kara "Yes, Kara it is absolutely breath taking." I walked back to her and put the flower in her hair, "Would you like to take a small break here?" I asked with a smile. Kara nodded and went over to where the flowers were blooming in whites and blues.

I sat down on a dry patch of ground and smiled to my self ,"This is going to be a grand new adventure."

**End of Recap**

"Kara! Come on, it's time we get going or we will get nothing done! It is already 6:00 and we need to do this." Kara got up and ran towards me with eager eyes. "Lets find a palace in the forest to practice."

"Awww does it have to be in the forest." Kara pouted "I want to be out in the open."

"I do to but what would happen if someone saw my eyes. I do not feel like explaining what they are and why I have them.''

"Well I guess that makes sence."

...5 minuets of walking later...

We reached a large clearing. I closed my eyes and listened for any other heart beats other than Kara's. None human for a ways. "This should be a good place to start. OK so the three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. I think we should start with ninjutsu? what do you think."

" That sounds great to me."

"Great attack me with every thing you have, as soon as you find your chakra. I will go after you as soon as I find my chakra as well, lets make it into a game. So let us begin." I said to Kara with a smirk "You better hurry up."

I watched as Kara closed her eyes trying hard to concentrate. I slowly closed my eyes. I could feel it. it was almost like having a heat beat again. I could see my chakra net work but something was weird. My chakra was black and red. Weird right? I heard the wind moving as Kara started to make hand sines.

"Clone jutsu!" I heard Kara's voice I then heard the puffs of smoke maybe thirty clones "Fire release Flame bluet!" I could hear all of the flaming bluets from the clones come at me. I gave a small chuckle, My senses were higher than they had been in the real world. Even I thought that was imposable. I thought as I moved at a speed that even a trained vampire, or any special eye from naruto could see, and as soon as the last bluet came at me I was right wear I was in the first place. the fire bullet was going strait towards my head. I put up my hand, looked up opened my eyes and said. "Freeze"

The fire bluet stopped right in front of my hand. and I watched slowly turning my head, starting at the tip of the fire as it started to freeze over. Soon the entire fire was encased in ice. I lowered my hand and the bullet fell to the ground. It landed softly on the ground without breaking. I walked up next to it lifted up my foot and stepped on it, fire swirled around my foot in a puff. It must have looked cool from Kara's perspective, because her mouth was hanging open. Then again in blinding speed I killed all of her clones in a split second, landing behind the real Kara. I whispered into her ear mockingly\ threateningly "you are going to have to do much better than that. If you want to win. Don't you want to win?"

Kara turned around with a shuriken in her hand going towards my neck. But I already knew she was going to do that. It was predictable. I moved again with blinding speed back to my spot facing Kara. She was facing the opposite direction. "Again." I said,Kara immediately turned around. I had used a voice that I hadn't in a long time a threatening one, a commanding one.

**...Kara's Pov...**

I knelt down in the flowers. I can not believe how beautiful Sara is. She didn't even realize that most of the people in the street were starring at her. Heck I even saw one kid drop his ice cream cone. She looks like a descended angel from heaven, and to top it all off she is my mother. I couldn't help but smile at that. Sara is my mother, and she couldn't be any more perfect.

,,,,,some time later...

Well she told me to find my chakra and use it. So I closed my eyes. I tyred my best to find my center. I felt my heart beat. No, no that's not right. I tyred to concentrate harder under my heart beat almost like a continuous flow under my heart beat. And I knew just what I wanted to do with it. As long as it worked. I opened my eyes and started to make hand sines. and I shouted "Clone jutsu!"

About 30 clones appeared. Yes it worked! I actually preformed a jutsu! OK back to focusing. I made some more hand sines,I hope Sara is ready for this, I mean she still has her eyes closed. Oh well I have already made the hand sines and so have all of my clones. I screamed "Fire release Flame bluet!" I watched as the wave of bullets went towards Sara, from all different directions. But she wasn't doing anything. All of a sudden the bullets started to land. But none of them were hitting her. None of them, I couldn't even see her. suddenly she reappeared where she was standing in the beginning. Her eyes were still closed, as the last of my fire bullets was moving strait towards her head.

Her hand went strait up, and her eyes opened as she said "Freeze". I watched as my was encased by ice. It was soo cool. Then almost as to add to it all after the ice covered fire bluet fell to the ground, she walks to the side of it and steps on it. fire swells around her ankle but nothing looks burnt it just looks so awesome. Then she just disappeared. It just sounded Like one giant poof as all of my clones disappeared. and Sara was behind me and she whispered into my ear mockingly\ threateningly "You are going to have to do much better than that. If you want to win. Don't you want to win?"

I pulled a shuriken in to my hand and thrusted it around aiming for her neck. I swung all the way around. I looked up but she wasn't there. I looked around for a second before I heard a threatening and commanding voice say, "Again" It did not sound like it belonged to Sara but it must have. It scared me a bit.

We went on like this for about a half an hour. I Went through all the resources that I had till I couldn't move any more. I looked over at Sara she did not look affected at all. She just stood there like she had in the beginning untouched, unaffected.

I guess she saw that I was exhausted, because she walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder saying, "I think that's enuf for today."

"But we haven't done any genjutsu or taijutsu." I said even though I knew very well that I had no stamina for it left. I was half way to fainting from exhaustion.

"No I think that is defiantly enuf for to day." Sara said as she picked up all of the bags. and put me on her back. "Plus, I bet you didn't realize it but you were jumping and running all over the place you have very good taijutsu." I felt he smile "I am really proud of you. Kara.'' I felt her start to run, and jump from building to building. I watched the sun set, as I fell asleep on Sara's back.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, End of Kara's Pov...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Sara's Pov...**

I started to run for a ways, I hope some of the food stands are still open I would like to get some groceries and toiletries.

Lucky me barley in the shopping area and I already found one! I went in and purchased food for three people to have 2 servings at every meal for a week, and I still had money left over. I hopped from roof top to roof until I landed in front our new building. I walked in and nodded to the old lady at the counter. I walked up the stairs to our new apartment in Konaoha, when I saw the most amazing sight in my entire life. It was a small boy opening the door to the apartment across from us. He had spiky yellow hair, Cristal blue eyes, and a cute face with whiskers on it. "Naruto" I whispered in disbelief.

"Whaat was that?" Naruto asked as he looked into my direction and froze.

"I said Hi. So Hi nice to meet you. My name is Sara. and I do believe that i am your new neighbor from across the hall." nice cover, Kara shifted on my back she was light so it wasn't a big deal. "and the person on my back is Kara also your new neighbor." I said with a smile.

''Oh, Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a huge grin

" It is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. Could you open my door for me. my hands are a bit full." I asked as I walked over to my door. Holding in a huge OMG scream.

"Oh sure." Naruto said

"Thank you, it's a big help" I said as I handed Naruto the key and he opened the door.I walked in put Kara on the couch and turned back to Naruto. "So I was just about to make diner and I am inviting you." I said as I picked up the groceries and brought them into the kitchen. "How does that sound?" I ask as I look up at Naruto. He is starring at me. Then breaks into this huge grin.

"Sure! That sounds great!" God I love this kid so much. i just want to pick him up and hug the living day lights out of him. Him and his goofy grin probably saved both me and defiantly Kara. Oh yah Kara. I felt an evil grin creep onto my face.

"Hay Naruto could you please close the door." I asked

"Oh sure." Naruto said as I got out a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water.

"Oh, and Naruto could you poor this on Kara's head from a safe distance." I say motioning towards Kara.

Don't worry I am not being cruel; I can sense that Kara's chakra levels are almost back to normal.

Naruto takes the glass and looks at the water then back up at me "Are you sure you want me to do that? I mean she won't be angry right?"

"Maybe for a split second but once she opens her eyes, trust me all of the anger will flutter away." I say giving Naruto a smile. I can not help but get the feeling like I am helping to introduce two people that might get married. I like this feeling. I think as I fill up another glass of water.

"Well alright." Naruto says and with that he tosses the watter onto Kara.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, Who did that! Once I get my hands on you I am gona kill you!" Kara screamed

Kara jumped off the couch and right in front of Naruto. I had to cover up a laugh as I watched her face go bright pink, and faint again.

"Um Oh my god! what did I do! Is she Ok. I honestly didn't mean to do any thing bad." Naruto started flailing around the room

I coulden't help it I laughed so hard! I had to take a Napkin to wipe away my tears before Naruto could see that they were blood. "Naruto calm down. You did nothing wrong, and she is fine." I pick up the other glass of water and walk over and pat Naruto on the head. I then poor some of the water on Kara's head. "Naruto could you go and put this on the counter. Thank you." Naruto nods as he goes to put the glass in the kitchen.

"UUUUUGGG! Sara what happened?" Kara said holing her head

"Well you fell asleep on my back after training. Then our kind neighbor who is joining us for diner pored some water on your face to wake you up. But when you saw our kind and cute neighbor you fainted again. Right Naruto." I say as Naruto stands behind me

"Is she Ok" Naruto asks

"Yah just a little startled." I say with a smile. "Kara why don't you go dry off int the bathroom and bring all the new clothes with you." i see her about to faint. I grab her face in my hands, "And no more fainting ok."I say as I let go of her face.

"Sure" Kara says still in a daze and still starring at Naruto. She stands picks up the clothes and goes to the back.

"Now naruto could you help me make the ramen." I say

Naruto's eyes light up "Ramen"

"Of coarse" I say with a smile as I enter the kitchen "What else?" Naruto stares in amazement at the ingredients. This is going to be a great night.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Thanks for reading**

**S****_o what do you think?_**

**_How is it_**

**_do you like it :)_**

**_do you not like it :(_**

**_which ever one I would really like some type of coment :3_**

**_I have such low standards that I will be happy with just one_**

**_So please comment!_**

**_Thank you again for reading. _**

**_XD_**

**_:)_**

**_:3_**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I WOULD REA LY LIKE SOME FEED BACK SUGGESTIONS**

*** i do not own naruto or the charactors from naruto***

**SO**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**:D**

**XD**

**Recap**

"Sure" Kara says still in a daze and still starring at Naruto. She stands picks up the clothes and goes to the back.

"Now naruto could you help me make the ramen." I say

Naruto's eyes light up "Ramen"

"Of coarse" I say with a smile as I enter the kitchen "What else?" Naruto stares in amazement at the ingredients. This is going to be a great night.

**End of Recap**

Naruto helped me make the rameand we all sat down to diner. After Kara got over the shock ofseeing Naruto,we were alllaughing and joking around as ifwe had known each other for years. It had been one of the best night I have had in a long time.

I watched as Naruto and Kara started to fall asleep. They had just finished a contest to see who could make me laugh. Neither of them could once I put on my poker face. But believe me it was so hard. I almost bulked over my stomach hurt so much from holding in the laughter. You would think it wouldn't hurt that much, but boy it did. And as soon as they gave up I fell on the floor laughing, and couldn't stop for a good five minuets.

Naruto went back to his apartment. And I started to clean up.

"Hay, Sara."

"Yah."

"What part of the naruto series do you thing we are at?"

"Well naruto doesn't have his head band yet so I would awsum that we are before the beginning, or even before the beginning . God I can not stop smiling this is so amazing."

"I know right? This is the most Awsomest thing that has ever happened!"

"Yup, You should go to sleep you want to conserve you chakra for tomorrow right?"

"Right! Ninja academy! OH MY GOD I GET TO MEET ALL OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! YES YES YES!"

"Great now you have an adrenalin rush."

"YuP" Kara says popping the P."Whatcha gona do a bout it?''

"I am going to knock you out." I say as I move behind her and hit the back of her neck just enuf to knock her out. I then puther in bed.I then sit onmy bed there is a mirroron the opposite side of the room facing me. I smile at the reflection, then set the alarm,turn out the lights and go to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, next morning ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

BEEEP...

BEEEP...

BEEEP...

BEEEP...

SMACK!

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and poked my face. "So this is not a dream." I whispered to my self.I get to live in my dream world and it's not a dream.

I walked in to Kara's room and gave her a light push.

"No I want to sleep some more. I wasenjoying my dream." Kara said as she half opened her eyes. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. She blinked then sprang out of bed. "OH MY GOD IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

"No it wasn't. And as soon as you get over the shock you should get dressed you start school to day." I got up and walked to the kitchen. I fixed fruit loops for break fast. I stared down at the food. I really don't want to eat it. I want... no I wont start this. I must wait. At least until I can speak tot the hokage.

I must wait.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,Kara's POV...**

After Sara left I jumped out of bed. This is really happening I am really going to become a real ninja, and meet all of the characters from Naruto! This is so frekin awesome! I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom and got washed up. Then I put on a white skirt with some black fishnet under it, and threw on my blue shirt. I lookedinthe mirror, my hair was platinum blond almost white yesterday, now it is silver. I love it. I put on the ninja sandles that i wore yesterday when I was training, and went in to the kitchen.

I saw Sara just staring at the two bowls of cereal, and I could have sworn that I saw her eyes flash red. But then she snapped her self out of it. We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast. When we finished Sara moved with super speed to put everything away and get dressed. And by the time I had gotten outside the door she was standing there beside me.

"So are you going to walk me to school?"

"Yes. Why worried that I might embarrass you? You know I want to see some of my favorite characters too."

"Fine, but you can't come in. Deal?"

"Deal."

We left the apartment and headed to the street as we were walking I couldn't help but notice allot of people starring at us, but mainly Sara. I looked over at herbut she didn't seem to notice. Wewere getting close to theacademy when I noticed something.

"hay Sara"

"Yes"

"I think I know what episode we are in." I said as I pointed to the faces of the hokage on the mountain. They had paint all over them. We both started to laugh.

"So we're at the very beginning. the very first episode." Sara said looking up at the sky

"Yup." We reached the gates and no one was there

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come in?" Sara said

" We had a deal didn't we." I said although now I kinda wish I hadn't

"All right then see you after school. Oh by the way i will not be able to pick you up. I have some things that I need to take care of. Is that fine with you?"

"Yah, sure that's fine with me." I said, Sara nodded waved and left, she just left, poof. Oh well I did kinda ask for it.I walked in to the building and asked the lady at the front desk where I could find my class. She walked me through some hallways to the right room. "Just wait out side until Iruka comes. He will be your sensei."

"Ah, thank you." I said asI bowed to the woman.

She nodded and walked away. Well I didn't have to wait very long I could hear Naruto being scolded by Iruka. Then I saw Naruto tied up in thick ropes being dragged by Iruka. I waved "Hi Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved back "Good morning Iruka sensei." I said as I bowed. " You probably don't remember me, but you met Sara yesterday." I saw Iruka blush a bit when I mentioned Sara. Oh somebodies got a crush. somebodies got a crush. I sang in my head. But I don't think I could see him with Sara.

"Ah, Kara right. Um just wait out side whileI take care of this punk. I will call you in so that you can introduce yourself in a minuet." Iruka said while he walk into the classroom.

I could hear him yelling at Naruto for a while then sending him to sit down. "Ok class today we have a new student." Iruka said. I took that as my cue to walk in. I opened the door and stood next to Iruka. "class this is Kara."

There was a moment of silence, then the entire class started to yell all these random questions at me. But I culden't understand half of them because they were all shouting at the same time, and the words were getting mixed together. Iruka tyred to quiet them down a bit. I closed my eyes and could feel my eyebrow start to twitch. If this goes on any longer I am going to get a major head ache. "OH MY GOD CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" now that got them all to shut up, "now if you want to ask aquestion you can raise you hand. Is that really so hard? Godit feels like I went into the monkey cage at the zoo." Ithen shook my head to add to the effect.I saw Sakura raise her hand.I nodded towards her

"Where are you from?" Sakura asked in her as usual annoying voice

"Far away from this village. So that is going to make me the most normal person in this class." I said as I smiled at her

Then I saw Kiba raise his hand awww look at the little akimaru so adorable! I smiled and nodded, "Do you liketo play sports, or games?"

"Of coarse! who doesn't?" Next I saw Ino's hand go up, great another fan girl. I nodded towards her.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"Ino said, typical

"No I don't. Why you want a girlfriend, cause if you do I am going to have to say that I don't swing that way." i watched as Ino gave me a glare and I smiled politely back. i heard a few people laugh in the class.

"OK that is enuf for now. So where should I put you?" Iruka said

"Um if you don't mind can I sit next to Naruto?" I asked Iruka

I heard the entire class say "WHAT why would you want to sit with him? He so weird. Yah and no one likes him."

I saw Naruto look down. It makes me so angry why does every one have to be mean to Naruto? He has done nothing to them.

Iruka looked to the far left of the room away from Naruto"Ah there is an empty seat next to" Iruka was saying,but I cut him off"Wait why can't I sit next to Naruto? There is an empty seat right next to him."

Iruka looked at me probably a little shocked that I would still sit next to Naruto "Oh yah sure."

I walked over to Naruto. He slid out and let me sit between him and... right I almost forgot about him. Sasuke.I turned toSasuke and stuck out my hand "Hi my name is Kara what is yours" I said holding out my hand. Sasuke didn't do any thing. I just stood there with my hand stuck out there waiting for Sasuke to shake it. I could feel people I could feel my eye twitch. "Hay! Cockatoo hair I'm talking to you!" I saw him flinch I guess he did not expect that, but he still didn't makeany sines of movement. "OK," I could feel my self getting frustrated. " Maybe you have never properly introduced you self before, but" I said as I moved and grabbed his had and ruffly shook it squeezing a bit. " you start out with a hand sake. Then you tell the person your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Finlay. Thank you." I said forcefully dropping his hand and wiping my own on my skirt. I then sat down and Iruka started to talk. "OK now for what Naruto did you are all going to review the transformation jutsu." I heard the class groan as they got in a row. I stood in front of Naruto. I watched as Sakure and Sasuke want then It was my turn"Are you sure that you can transform? This is your first class." Iruka asked "No I will be fine" I said

Who should I transform into? OhI got It! "Transform!" felt my presence change. I saw Iruka'seyes widen a bit. I narrowed my eyes at Iruka"Good" Iruka said almost stuttering

I transformed back into my self. "thank you" I said smiling

"Wait who did she transform into?" Naruto asked

"The first hokage." I said nonchalantly Iruka nodded

next is Naruto, ooooohhhh I cant wait for this!

"Transform" Naruto said POOF!

And there stood the sexy version of Naruto. I watched as Iruka got a really big nose bleed. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at every one else "Oh come on you have to admit that was at least a little bit funny." I said looking at them. Then Iruka got up and started to yell at Naruto. After that the rest of the morning was fairly uneventful.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Naruto's POV...**

Iruka was dragging me back to the classroom, when I saw Kara. She is so pretty. She smiled and waved to me. I waved back to her.

She said good morning to Iruka sensei and told her to wait out side until he said she could come in. Then Iruka threw me in the class room and started yelling at me again. he untied me andI went to my seat. Next to Sasuke.

God I hate this guy. He is always thinking that he is better than me, and everyone else! And to top it all off he has all of the girlsafterhim! Oh no I hope Kara dosen't fall for him, sheis so much fun!

I watched as Kara was getting askedlots ofquestions, and I could see she was getting a bit annoyed. then all of a sudden she screamed "OH MY GOD CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" well that was out of the blue, "now if you want to ask aquestion you can raise you hand. Is that really so hard? Godit feels like I went into the monkey cage at the zoo." Sakura, Kiba, and Ino asked her some questions before Iruka said that she needed a seat.

"Um if you don't mind can I sit next to Naruto?" Kara said

I smiled, but that soon changed as I heard the entire class say "WHAT why would you want to sit with him? He so weird. Yah and no one likes him."

Great now she would never want to be my friend. I hear Iruka start to assign a seat to Kara when she interrupted them. "Wait why can't I sit next to Naruto? There is an empty seat right next to him." My head sprang up.

"Oh yah sure." Iruka sensei said

Kara walked over to me. I got out of my seat so that Kara could sit in between me and please don't become a fan turned to Sasuke and stuck out her hand "Hi my name is Kara what is yours"she said holding out my hand. Sasuke didn't do any thing as all ways just looking out the just stood there with her hand stuck out there waiting for Sasuke to shake it. I could feel the class start to stare. Especially the fan girls I could feel their glares on my back and it sent shivers down my spine. I saw Kara's twitch. "Hay! Cockatoo hair I'm talking to you!" I saw him flinch. HA HA HA bet ya didn't see that coming did you Sasuke! Serves you right. Hedidn't make any sines of movement. And I saw Kara get frustrated"OK," I could feel her getting more frustrated. "Maybe you have never properly introduced you self before, but" She said grabbed his had and ruffly shook it. Woh how did she move so fast I didn't even see her grab his hand!I could see her squeezing a bit. " you start out with a hand sake. Then you tell the person your name."Yes she did not turn out to be another fan girl!

"Sasuke Uchiha." wow Sasuke actually ansered her

"Finlay. Thank you."she said then forcefully dropped his hand and wiped off her hand on her skirt. I then sat down next to her and Iruka started to talk. "OK now for what Naruto did you are all going to review the transformation jutsu." I heard the class groan

Kara got in line in front of me. Sakura was first. AAAhhhhh Sakura you are so beautiful. She made a perfect clone of Iruka sensei. "Great job Sakura." Iruka said

"Did you see that Sasuke did you see me?!"Sakura said _to Saskue_, she should be saying that to me! Hmph, Next was Sasuke, he made a clone of Iruka too. Kiss up! His clone wasn't as good as Sakura's.

Next was Kara, it's her first day in class so she soulden't have learned this. right? She waved off Iruka so I guess some one taught her. I wonder what she is going to transform into? "Transform." well I guess I will just have to wait and see. As the smoke cleared there was a man standing there with red armor on and a very large presence. Who is this person. Wait this is a transformation. That is really Kara. She even got the aura down. I don't even know this person but at the same time he seems familiar. She gave Iruka a small glare, and it brought him back to his seances. Wow so that is what a really good transformation can do. "Good' Iruka said.

Then Kara transformed back and the whole mood went with it she was back to the old Kara. That was a little bit scary. "Who was that person?" I asked. I noticed Sasuke stare at Kara.

"That was the first Hokage." Kara said simply I looked at Iruka He just nodded.

Well Kara is not the only one who can make a different atmosphere. I thought with a smirk.

"Transform!"

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Sasuke's Pov...**

The new girl walked in. She was a bit pretty I guess. But she will just group up together with my other fan girls. I think she said her name was Kara. I don't really care.I just want to hurry and graduate, and advance so I can kill him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the new girl Kara scream at the class. Hn. I looked out the window. She doesn't know real pain, no one here does.

I felt a presence next to me It is that new girl she has her hand out for me to shake "Hi my name is Kara what is yours" she said still holding out her hand. Does she expect me to shake her hand? Well I have no intention to. If I just ignore her she will stop. But sheis just standing there with her hand stuck out there waiting for me to shake it. I could feel people I could see her eye twitch. "Hay! Cockatoo hair I'm talking to you!" she almost screamed at me, wait what did she call me? Cockatoo hair? what the hell. did not expect that from a girl. I just waved it off and ignored her"OK," she said I could feel her frustration. " Maybe you have never properly introduced you self before, but" she said and with very fast speed grabbed my hand. I didn't even have time to react I didn't even see her hand move. She grabbed my hand and ruffly shook it , and squeezed. Shit why is she squeezing so hard it hurts. But I wont show it. " you start out with a hand sake. Then you tell the person your name." She looked at me and I finally looked back at her. Fine.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said trying to make my voice void of emotion and the pain that she was inflicting on my hand.

"Finlay. Thank you." she said forcefully dropping my hand and wiping her hand on her skirt. Maybe this girl is worth looking into.

Iruka made us all review the transformation Jutsu Sakura went first, one of my very annoying fan girls. After she finished she started asking if I had seen it or not. God she is so annoying. Then I did the transformation jutsu, it is so simple it is almost sickening to do. Then it is the new girls turn. She will most likely transform into the teacher. "Transform!" I heard her say I looked over and as the smoke cleared I saw some one I have never seen before. I could see scratches and dents in the armor. I could see every detail perfectly. But what is the most surprising is the effect on the atmosphere. Iruka looked a bit startled. I never knew that you could create such an atmosphere with just the simple transformation jutsu. Even after she transformed back she just changed the mood in an instant. She is defiantly worth looking into.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Back to Kara's POV...**

"Ok so class, the graduation test is tomorrow." Iruka said "Sogo home and prepare." I went with the rest of the class to the door. "Ah Kara." I heard Iruka say

"Yes." say turning to Iruka

"Are you sure that you are ready to take the test tomorrow? You have literally just started class." Iruka said

"Iruka sensei, I am going to take the test tomorrow and If i don't pass then I just don't pass. It is that simple.''I said looking into his eyes

"Well if you are so set on it then it's fine with me." Iruka said

I nodded and left the school.

**.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**i AM FINLAY STARTING TO GET INTO THE STORY**

**YAY!**

**BUTTERFLIES!**

**UNICYCLES!**

**AND **

**DUCKS!**

**OH MY!**

**NO BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**COMMENT **

**ANY SUGGESTIONS **

**I WOULD APPRECIATE iT**

**:D**

**;)**

**:)**

**xD**

**XD**

**;D**

**THIS MAKES THE CHAPTER LONGER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUS LIKE IT!**

**:)**

**,,,,,,,,,,RECAP...**

So Kara has just finished her first day in the academy. And she is planing to take the test to become a ninja tomorrow. She has met Sasuke, Naruto and some of the other characters. They can do all the Jutsu that they know, as long as they don't over do it with the chakra, and their strength has improved a great deal. They have a place to stay and every thing. But Sara still has to talk to the hokage in two days. And she is starting to get cravings. she can go for set amounts of time with out blood, and she just hopes that the hokage will be willing not only to let them stay in the village but to also help her with her little cravings.

**,,,,,,,,END RECAP...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,Sara's POV...**

I left Kara at the entrance to the Academy. But I really wanted to see the characters too. I just hope that Kara doesn't let any one notice that she knows more than what she lets on. Well any way I have a plan. Kara doesn't realize that she has more of a chance dieing here than in new york. This place is really dangerous now that I think about I mean basically kids get to run around actually playing with weapons, real weapons! But then again this is another world entirely.

I jumped on to the roof of a water tower and looked over the town. I should train my self and Kara. If we don't bad things could happen. I felt the mussels in my neck tighten and throb wanting blood. I close my eyes and claimed down. Ok so what might I get that can help both of us. Weights! and who better to get weights from than, Guy. I wonder if his team is on a mission or not I thought as i jumped from roof top to roof top. This is so much fun. If I wanted to I could have done this back in our world but it was too much of a risk so I didn't do it.

I jut got to the training fields when I heard him. "YES THAT'S RIGHT LET YOUR YOUTH SHINE THROUGH!" I could hear him yelling, he should just be over that hill. I take a deep breath, remember be civil.

I started to walk over the hill and saw Tenten training with Rock Lee on throwing shuriken at each other at a very fast pace. Neji was observing. The two of the shurikin that Lee and Tenten collided and now they were both headed for my head. In this split second Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Guy noticed me but for them to do any thing was pointless, they couldent do anything. In that same second I caught the two shuriken with one hand. It all seemed to me in slow motion.

"So this is how you and your team treat a visitor. Guy that is not very nice of you." i said throwing the shuriken at the feet of Tenten and Lee.

"Who are you?" Neji said looking at me his eyes were narrowed, oh I forgot that he can see a persons chakra network, and my chakra is well black and red.

"And so very polite." I could just hear my voice drenching with sarcasum. " My name is Sara, and you are?" I said, I have to pretent I dont know these people. Even though inside I am having a mini fan gir party.

"That is Neji, he has things to learn about Youth. This is Tenen, and this is Rock Lee as you can see he overflowing with the power of youth." Guy said making these ridiculous poses.

"Are you human?" Neji asked, well isn't that direct

"How could you say that Neji you should see that Sara is overflowing with the power of youth!" Guy said as he hit Neji on his head "So my flower of youth why have you come to confess your feelings for me."Guy said striking another pose

"Is this true Guy sensei. Is this beautiful woman come to confess to you?" Tenten said looking up at Guy

"OF COARSE! You would dought your sensei!" guy said cringing to his arm

"NO GUY SENSEI I WOULD NEVER DOUGHT YOU!" Lee shouted with tears streaming down his face.

I couldn't help stifle a laugh, and they looked back over to me remembering i was there.

"OK so the reason that I came here was to ask if you knew where I could get some weights for your legs and arms. Sort of like the kind that Lee has on." I said nodding towards Lee

"WHAT Guy sensei how did she know that I was wearing weights?!" Lee said but of course almost everything guy and Lee say sounds like they are screaming at each other.

"um. If you are busy I can just come back later." I said pointing my thumb behind me.

"No it's fine." Guy said, putting his hands on his hips. "I know just the place where you could find what you are looking for."

I got the directions to a small building, near where our apartment is. The shop was on the second floor of the building. As I walked up I noticed there were posters on the walls of anbu equipment. I looked up the door was a dark green with an iron handle. I knocked.

"The doors open! " I heard a male voice from the inside say.

I opened the door and walked in. It was a fairly plain store mostly black clothing and on one wall were a bunch of masks. This must be the shop for the anbu black ops. I thought as I felt the soft material on the rack of all black shirts. I could hear a pulse behind me. Not a chakra presence though, that was covered. But I could hear the blood. It would not be a good idea to sneak up on me. I felt the body move to the roofs corner of the room.

"Look I know that you are there." I said turning and looking at the very delicious looking male hanging from the roof.

"How did you find this place you are not an anbu. Or even a ninja as far as I can see." The man said with an emotionless face.

"No, I am not a ninja . But a Jonin suggested this place to me."

"Really? What is his name?"

"Guy. You might have seen him very um... noticeable. He has black hair bowl cut." I said motioning to my head. " And well lacking for better words eccentric, loud."

"Ah, well yes. I do know him." The man said making a small flip from the ceiling to the floor. He breaks his emotionless face to give me a warm smile, and walks over to the counter.

"Well, you must not have a very nice crowd coming into this store if you need to harass your customers." I said walking over to the masks.

"Sorry it is an old habit. I used to be an anbu, but due to certain events I was given an option to resin." He put air quotes on the word option. "and here I am now, believe it or not but this job actually pays through the roof. Well any way what were you looking for?"

"Well actually i was looking for some weights. For training purposes, like running, jumping, you know for speed and agility."I said looking at a mask with a cute monkey on it, really the only cute one here. but that is to be expected I guess. I mean would you be sacred if you saw an anbu wearing a monkey mask. Well I know that I wouldn't. Although I guess it would be pretty scary if they were cover in blood.

blood.

no

YES

no

NO

"Oh kind of like the ones that Guys student has, oh what's his name Kee, Bee, Sea, Ye"

"Lee." I said cutting him off. "Rock Lee."

"Yeh well I was going to say that next. Really that boy admires him so much I would have thought that he would have changed his name to guy." The man says with a laugh.

"Yeh I could see that happening." I said as I walked over to the counter

"So, you want some weights?" The man said as he reached under the counter pulling out several boxes. He opened them revealing many iron plates. "Now these are easy to conceal under clothing and such. You can easily slip them into legwarmers, pockets, shoes, or gloves."

"The person that I am getting these for is a girl and I don't think that she would ever wear leg warmers even if her life depended on it."

"Well then we also got these in not too long ago. They wrap around your leg like bandages." The man said pulling out some black material that looked like gauss.

"Does Lee have these I noticed that he has bandages on his arms and hands."

"No those are just regular bandages as far as I know. But these are weighed. The more you put on the heavier it is. The reason it is black is because of all the led that is concentrated into it. There are some other aspects to it as well. If you know what you are doing you can write seals in them and use it like a regular scroll. But you cannot see your writing so it is not a very popular thing to do." The man pulled out several more balls of the black gauss.

"There perfect how much do they cost?" I hope not too much I cannot afford as much as I would like.

"Actually they are fairly cheap. Not many people in the leaf want them because they are black, and they like to stick with the more traditional methods. I am actually trying to get rid of them."

"Great I will take 10 please!" well I can check this off the list.

"Ok" the man said putting them in a box."Would you like me to help carry them for you they are pretty heavy." I could see the man struggling holding up the box. They must be a lot heavier than I thought.

"No I think I can manage." I say taking the box. It is a lot heavier than I thought but, it won't be a hassle. I paid the man and started to head home. Kara should be hungry it was her first day at the academy. I felt my body start to shake and I could feel my eyes get red as a horrible wave of hunger struck me. I ran home as fast as I could jumping from roof to roof. It was almost 4:00. I finally got home and set the box inside. But even as I tried to calm down my hunger just kept growing. At this rate the first person I see I will most likely kill. Then I got an idea. I put on some dark red and black clothes. And ran as fast as I could to the forest it took a matter of seconds to find my kill. I talked it down and bit. The blood tasted horrible. I mean really nasty. I felt my kill die as I quickly sucked it dry making sure to drink the last drop. I also made sure that a lot for the blood went into a reserve. That would hold me for a week. If I knew that I would be transported here I would have made a reserve that would have lasted. But I didn't know. You see when a vampire drinks blood there are many thins that it can go to use for. I thought as I looked down at the lifeless bone dry body of the deer. Animal blood can suffice for a long time if necessary, like for instance on a boat traveling to the new world surviving on rats. But as soon as you are off that boat suddenly a mysterious serial killer plagues a town not too far away. Anyway, the way most vampires drink the blood just goes right through them it evaporates making you crave blood the next night. Or you could put it in a reserve, making it so the blood only comes when you need it.

I vaporized the dead deer making sure there were no traces. I do not even have to use chakra for that. Our kind learned at least one element to 'get rid of' our pray. I took a pleasant walk through the village getting some ingredients for dinner. When I got home I started to make chicken and rice soup. And bake some bread. Around 6:00 Kara got home. She and Naruto looked pretty beat-up. Naruto ended u having dinner with us. I didn't eat much I was already comfortably full. All I need to do now is think about how I am going to explain things to the hokage.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.

**Ok so what did you think?**

**I really would like some feedback on this chapter **

**What did you think and such**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I WOULD REA LY LIKE SOME FEED BACK SUGGESTIONS**

*** i do not own naruto or the charactors from naruto***

**SO**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**:D**

**XD**

**Recap**

"Sure" Kara says still in a daze and still starring at Naruto. She stands picks up the clothes and goes to the back.

"Now naruto could you help me make the ramen." I say

Naruto's eyes light up "Ramen"

"Of coarse" I say with a smile as I enter the kitchen "What else?" Naruto stares in amazement at the ingredients. This is going to be a great night.

**End of Recap**

Naruto helped me make the rameand we all sat down to diner. After Kara got over the shock ofseeing Naruto,we were alllaughing and joking around as ifwe had known each other for years. It had been one of the best night I have had in a long time.

I watched as Naruto and Kara started to fall asleep. They had just finished a contest to see who could make me laugh. Neither of them could once I put on my poker face. But believe me it was so hard. I almost bulked over my stomach hurt so much from holding in the laughter. You would think it wouldn't hurt that much, but boy it did. And as soon as they gave up I fell on the floor laughing, and couldn't stop for a good five minuets.

Naruto went back to his apartment. And I started to clean up.

"Hay, Sara."

"Yah."

"What part of the naruto series do you thing we are at?"

"Well naruto doesn't have his head band yet so I would awsum that we are before the beginning, or even before the beginning . God I can not stop smiling this is so amazing."

"I know right? This is the most Awsomest thing that has ever happened!"

"Yup, You should go to sleep you want to conserve you chakra for tomorrow right?"

"Right! Ninja academy! OH MY GOD I GET TO MEET ALL OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! YES YES YES!"

"Great now you have an adrenalin rush."

"YuP" Kara says popping the P."Whatcha gona do a bout it?''

"I am going to knock you out." I say as I move behind her and hit the back of her neck just enuf to knock her out. I then puther in bed.I then sit onmy bed there is a mirroron the opposite side of the room facing me. I smile at the reflection, then set the alarm,turn out the lights and go to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, next morning ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

BEEEP...

BEEEP...

BEEEP...

BEEEP...

SMACK!

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and poked my face. "So this is not a dream." I whispered to my self.I get to live in my dream world and it's not a dream.

I walked in to Kara's room and gave her a light push.

"No I want to sleep some more. I wasenjoying my dream." Kara said as she half opened her eyes. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. She blinked then sprang out of bed. "OH MY GOD IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

"No it wasn't. And as soon as you get over the shock you should get dressed you start school to day." I got up and walked to the kitchen. I fixed fruit loops for break fast. I stared down at the food. I really don't want to eat it. I want... no I wont start this. I must wait. At least until I can speak tot the hokage.

I must wait.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,Kara's POV...**

After Sara left I jumped out of bed. This is really happening I am really going to become a real ninja, and meet all of the characters from Naruto! This is so frekin awesome! I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom and got washed up. Then I put on a white skirt with some black fishnet under it, and threw on my blue shirt. I lookedinthe mirror, my hair was platinum blond almost white yesterday, now it is silver. I love it. I put on the ninja sandles that i wore yesterday when I was training, and went in to the kitchen.

I saw Sara just staring at the two bowls of cereal, and I could have sworn that I saw her eyes flash red. But then she snapped her self out of it. We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast. When we finished Sara moved with super speed to put everything away and get dressed. And by the time I had gotten outside the door she was standing there beside me.

"So are you going to walk me to school?"

"Yes. Why worried that I might embarrass you? You know I want to see some of my favorite characters too."

"Fine, but you can't come in. Deal?"

"Deal."

We left the apartment and headed to the street as we were walking I couldn't help but notice allot of people starring at us, but mainly Sara. I looked over at herbut she didn't seem to notice. Wewere getting close to theacademy when I noticed something.

"hay Sara"

"Yes"

"I think I know what episode we are in." I said as I pointed to the faces of the hokage on the mountain. They had paint all over them. We both started to laugh.

"So we're at the very beginning. the very first episode." Sara said looking up at the sky

"Yup." We reached the gates and no one was there

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come in?" Sara said

" We had a deal didn't we." I said although now I kinda wish I hadn't

"All right then see you after school. Oh by the way i will not be able to pick you up. I have some things that I need to take care of. Is that fine with you?"

"Yah, sure that's fine with me." I said, Sara nodded waved and left, she just left, poof. Oh well I did kinda ask for it.I walked in to the building and asked the lady at the front desk where I could find my class. She walked me through some hallways to the right room. "Just wait out side until Iruka comes. He will be your sensei."

"Ah, thank you." I said asI bowed to the woman.

She nodded and walked away. Well I didn't have to wait very long I could hear Naruto being scolded by Iruka. Then I saw Naruto tied up in thick ropes being dragged by Iruka. I waved "Hi Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved back "Good morning Iruka sensei." I said as I bowed. " You probably don't remember me, but you met Sara yesterday." I saw Iruka blush a bit when I mentioned Sara. Oh somebodies got a crush. somebodies got a crush. I sang in my head. But I don't think I could see him with Sara.

"Ah, Kara right. Um just wait out side whileI take care of this punk. I will call you in so that you can introduce yourself in a minuet." Iruka said while he walk into the classroom.

I could hear him yelling at Naruto for a while then sending him to sit down. "Ok class today we have a new student." Iruka said. I took that as my cue to walk in. I opened the door and stood next to Iruka. "class this is Kara."

There was a moment of silence, then the entire class started to yell all these random questions at me. But I culden't understand half of them because they were all shouting at the same time, and the words were getting mixed together. Iruka tyred to quiet them down a bit. I closed my eyes and could feel my eyebrow start to twitch. If this goes on any longer I am going to get a major head ache. "OH MY GOD CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" now that got them all to shut up, "now if you want to ask aquestion you can raise you hand. Is that really so hard? Godit feels like I went into the monkey cage at the zoo." Ithen shook my head to add to the effect.I saw Sakura raise her hand.I nodded towards her

"Where are you from?" Sakura asked in her as usual annoying voice

"Far away from this village. So that is going to make me the most normal person in this class." I said as I smiled at her

Then I saw Kiba raise his hand awww look at the little akimaru so adorable! I smiled and nodded, "Do you liketo play sports, or games?"

"Of coarse! who doesn't?" Next I saw Ino's hand go up, great another fan girl. I nodded towards her.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"Ino said, typical

"No I don't. Why you want a girlfriend, cause if you do I am going to have to say that I don't swing that way." i watched as Ino gave me a glare and I smiled politely back. i heard a few people laugh in the class.

"OK that is enuf for now. So where should I put you?" Iruka said

"Um if you don't mind can I sit next to Naruto?" I asked Iruka

I heard the entire class say "WHAT why would you want to sit with him? He so weird. Yah and no one likes him."

I saw Naruto look down. It makes me so angry why does every one have to be mean to Naruto? He has done nothing to them.

Iruka looked to the far left of the room away from Naruto"Ah there is an empty seat next to" Iruka was saying,but I cut him off"Wait why can't I sit next to Naruto? There is an empty seat right next to him."

Iruka looked at me probably a little shocked that I would still sit next to Naruto "Oh yah sure."

I walked over to Naruto. He slid out and let me sit between him and... right I almost forgot about him. Sasuke.I turned toSasuke and stuck out my hand "Hi my name is Kara what is yours" I said holding out my hand. Sasuke didn't do any thing. I just stood there with my hand stuck out there waiting for Sasuke to shake it. I could feel people I could feel my eye twitch. "Hay! Cockatoo hair I'm talking to you!" I saw him flinch I guess he did not expect that, but he still didn't makeany sines of movement. "OK," I could feel my self getting frustrated. " Maybe you have never properly introduced you self before, but" I said as I moved and grabbed his had and ruffly shook it squeezing a bit. " you start out with a hand sake. Then you tell the person your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Finlay. Thank you." I said forcefully dropping his hand and wiping my own on my skirt. I then sat down and Iruka started to talk. "OK now for what Naruto did you are all going to review the transformation jutsu." I heard the class groan as they got in a row. I stood in front of Naruto. I watched as Sakure and Sasuke want then It was my turn"Are you sure that you can transform? This is your first class." Iruka asked "No I will be fine" I said

Who should I transform into? OhI got It! "Transform!" felt my presence change. I saw Iruka'seyes widen a bit. I narrowed my eyes at Iruka"Good" Iruka said almost stuttering

I transformed back into my self. "thank you" I said smiling

"Wait who did she transform into?" Naruto asked

"The first hokage." I said nonchalantly Iruka nodded

next is Naruto, ooooohhhh I cant wait for this!

"Transform" Naruto said POOF!

And there stood the sexy version of Naruto. I watched as Iruka got a really big nose bleed. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at every one else "Oh come on you have to admit that was at least a little bit funny." I said looking at them. Then Iruka got up and started to yell at Naruto. After that the rest of the morning was fairly uneventful.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Naruto's POV...**

Iruka was dragging me back to the classroom, when I saw Kara. She is so pretty. She smiled and waved to me. I waved back to her.

She said good morning to Iruka sensei and told her to wait out side until he said she could come in. Then Iruka threw me in the class room and started yelling at me again. he untied me andI went to my seat. Next to Sasuke.

God I hate this guy. He is always thinking that he is better than me, and everyone else! And to top it all off he has all of the girlsafterhim! Oh no I hope Kara dosen't fall for him, sheis so much fun!

I watched as Kara was getting askedlots ofquestions, and I could see she was getting a bit annoyed. then all of a sudden she screamed "OH MY GOD CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" well that was out of the blue, "now if you want to ask aquestion you can raise you hand. Is that really so hard? Godit feels like I went into the monkey cage at the zoo." Sakura, Kiba, and Ino asked her some questions before Iruka said that she needed a seat.

"Um if you don't mind can I sit next to Naruto?" Kara said

I smiled, but that soon changed as I heard the entire class say "WHAT why would you want to sit with him? He so weird. Yah and no one likes him."

Great now she would never want to be my friend. I hear Iruka start to assign a seat to Kara when she interrupted them. "Wait why can't I sit next to Naruto? There is an empty seat right next to him." My head sprang up.

"Oh yah sure." Iruka sensei said

Kara walked over to me. I got out of my seat so that Kara could sit in between me and please don't become a fan turned to Sasuke and stuck out her hand "Hi my name is Kara what is yours"she said holding out my hand. Sasuke didn't do any thing as all ways just looking out the just stood there with her hand stuck out there waiting for Sasuke to shake it. I could feel the class start to stare. Especially the fan girls I could feel their glares on my back and it sent shivers down my spine. I saw Kara's twitch. "Hay! Cockatoo hair I'm talking to you!" I saw him flinch. HA HA HA bet ya didn't see that coming did you Sasuke! Serves you right. Hedidn't make any sines of movement. And I saw Kara get frustrated"OK," I could feel her getting more frustrated. "Maybe you have never properly introduced you self before, but" She said grabbed his had and ruffly shook it. Woh how did she move so fast I didn't even see her grab his hand!I could see her squeezing a bit. " you start out with a hand sake. Then you tell the person your name."Yes she did not turn out to be another fan girl!

"Sasuke Uchiha." wow Sasuke actually ansered her

"Finlay. Thank you."she said then forcefully dropped his hand and wiped off her hand on her skirt. I then sat down next to her and Iruka started to talk. "OK now for what Naruto did you are all going to review the transformation jutsu." I heard the class groan

Kara got in line in front of me. Sakura was first. AAAhhhhh Sakura you are so beautiful. She made a perfect clone of Iruka sensei. "Great job Sakura." Iruka said

"Did you see that Sasuke did you see me?!"Sakura said _to Saskue_, she should be saying that to me! Hmph, Next was Sasuke, he made a clone of Iruka too. Kiss up! His clone wasn't as good as Sakura's.

Next was Kara, it's her first day in class so she soulden't have learned this. right? She waved off Iruka so I guess some one taught her. I wonder what she is going to transform into? "Transform." well I guess I will just have to wait and see. As the smoke cleared there was a man standing there with red armor on and a very large presence. Who is this person. Wait this is a transformation. That is really Kara. She even got the aura down. I don't even know this person but at the same time he seems familiar. She gave Iruka a small glare, and it brought him back to his seances. Wow so that is what a really good transformation can do. "Good' Iruka said.

Then Kara transformed back and the whole mood went with it she was back to the old Kara. That was a little bit scary. "Who was that person?" I asked. I noticed Sasuke stare at Kara.

"That was the first Hokage." Kara said simply I looked at Iruka He just nodded.

Well Kara is not the only one who can make a different atmosphere. I thought with a smirk.

"Transform!"

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Sasuke's Pov...**

The new girl walked in. She was a bit pretty I guess. But she will just group up together with my other fan girls. I think she said her name was Kara. I don't really care.I just want to hurry and graduate, and advance so I can kill him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the new girl Kara scream at the class. Hn. I looked out the window. She doesn't know real pain, no one here does.

I felt a presence next to me It is that new girl she has her hand out for me to shake "Hi my name is Kara what is yours" she said still holding out her hand. Does she expect me to shake her hand? Well I have no intention to. If I just ignore her she will stop. But sheis just standing there with her hand stuck out there waiting for me to shake it. I could feel people I could see her eye twitch. "Hay! Cockatoo hair I'm talking to you!" she almost screamed at me, wait what did she call me? Cockatoo hair? what the hell. did not expect that from a girl. I just waved it off and ignored her"OK," she said I could feel her frustration. " Maybe you have never properly introduced you self before, but" she said and with very fast speed grabbed my hand. I didn't even have time to react I didn't even see her hand move. She grabbed my hand and ruffly shook it , and squeezed. Shit why is she squeezing so hard it hurts. But I wont show it. " you start out with a hand sake. Then you tell the person your name." She looked at me and I finally looked back at her. Fine.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said trying to make my voice void of emotion and the pain that she was inflicting on my hand.

"Finlay. Thank you." she said forcefully dropping my hand and wiping her hand on her skirt. Maybe this girl is worth looking into.

Iruka made us all review the transformation Jutsu Sakura went first, one of my very annoying fan girls. After she finished she started asking if I had seen it or not. God she is so annoying. Then I did the transformation jutsu, it is so simple it is almost sickening to do. Then it is the new girls turn. She will most likely transform into the teacher. "Transform!" I heard her say I looked over and as the smoke cleared I saw some one I have never seen before. I could see scratches and dents in the armor. I could see every detail perfectly. But what is the most surprising is the effect on the atmosphere. Iruka looked a bit startled. I never knew that you could create such an atmosphere with just the simple transformation jutsu. Even after she transformed back she just changed the mood in an instant. She is defiantly worth looking into.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Back to Kara's POV...**

"Ok so class, the graduation test is tomorrow." Iruka said "Sogo home and prepare." I went with the rest of the class to the door. "Ah Kara." I heard Iruka say

"Yes." say turning to Iruka

"Are you sure that you are ready to take the test tomorrow? You have literally just started class." Iruka said

"Iruka sensei, I am going to take the test tomorrow and If i don't pass then I just don't pass. It is that simple.''I said looking into his eyes

"Well if you are so set on it then it's fine with me." Iruka said

I nodded and left the school.

**.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**i AM FINLAY STARTING TO GET INTO THE STORY**

**YAY!**

**BUTTERFLIES!**

**UNICYCLES!**

**AND **

**DUCKS!**

**OH MY!**

**NO BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**COMMENT **

**ANY SUGGESTIONS **

**I WOULD APPRECIATE iT**

**:D**

**;)**

**:)**

**xD**

**XD**

**;D**

**THIS MAKES THE CHAPTER LONGER!**


	10. Chapter 10

OK SO HERE IT IS!

XD

FINALLY!

:D

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

:D

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Recap;;;;;;;;;;

It was quiet after that. At first it was an awkward silence but then Kankuro and Temari got into a few friendly sibling fights, I couldn't help but laugh at their fighting, and the atmosphere was calm and comfortable. Even Gara seemed to relax a bit.

It didn't seem to long before we reached Suna. As we approached the gates I noticed Gara felt on edge. I put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, probably because he was not used to being touched. I tried to covey feelings of comport into him. He looked up at me, with surprise, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

Then Temari said, "Welcome to Suna." and I had a growing feeling of dejavu.

;;;;;;;;;;;End of recap;;;;;;;;;;;;

Suna, " so do I have to check in with any authority or something?" I asked as we waked through the gates. I took out my passport just in case.

"Well as far as I know you just have toilet the hokage know that you are a visited and sign a pap per saying you mean no harm and yada yada yada." Tamari said as she nodded to a few people.

" Who says yada any more Tamari. Really you sound like a grand ma or something. "Kankuro said shaking his head

" Says the one who has cat ears." Temari said poking his fake cat ears, "really it makes you look like a little kid."

" Right, I bet you are just jealous because you know that chicks dig my cat ears, right uh oh we still don't know your name." kankuro said sticking out his chest

"Oh, It's um," I quickly lanced down at my passport, "It uh, Yue Guang."

"You seem a bit unsure of that." Said Gara, giving me a quick stare

"Well that might be because I don't like it very much." I said giving a sheepish grin; I reached back to some of my earlier years. If I remember correctly that name would mean moon light. Aw that is so pretty. "I usually am just called Longwo." there that should do Long meaning a ruler or emperor, and wo meaning water or fertile. "And sorry Kankuro but I'm going to have to agree with Temari on this one!" I said lifting up my shoulders and giving off a I could really care less vibe

" Yeh!" Temari said, "Sorry but, keep dreaming buddy." Temari says shaking her head, and patting Kankuro on his back.

"Temari" Kankaru growled

"Um, Kankuro." I asked

"Yeh." He said breaking away from Temari

"Is that your team leader?" I said pointing to Baki, and yes I know his name.

"Oh yeh it is." Temari said looking a bit surprized, "Wonder why Baki's here." see I told you that was his name.

"Hay she asked me Temari!" Kankuro said

"Are they allways like this?" I asked Gara, he just nodded in response. I am going to make it my personal mission to make him smile at least once, and defiantly to make him feel comfortable around me.

Baki walked over to us and expected the person that Kankuro had attached to his puppet. He nodded "Yup, that's him." He said as he took the man off Kankuro's puppet, and flung him over his own shoulder. Only then did he direct his attention to me. I think his eyes widened a bit. Only for a split second, "Who is this?" He asked Temari

"Oh, this is Longwo," Temari started, "she helped us capture the target. she is visiting from the, um….."

"The land of waves, I am from the land of waves." I said finishing Temari's sentence

"Hn, I didn't know that the land of Waves had ninja." Baki said

"We _don't_. Jess why does everyone assume I am a ninja?!" I said flinging my hands into the air, "Really, I could never really complete a mission if my life depended on it." Temari and Kankuo gave me an, are you kidding me look. "What?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Temari sweetdroped and Kankuro looked tot eh ground shaking his head.

"Well I guess that you could come with us to, report the traitor." Baki said with venom in his voice when he said the word traitor. "She could notify the authorities that she is visiting."

"That sounds great to me!" I said I wonder if the Kazekage is Orochimaru yet? There was not much talking as we walked to to the office. I took out my ID and had to fill out some paper work, but honestly I don't think they really keep it. Probably just made me do the tedious work just to make them look like they are actually doing something. Little side not /hint if you are under cover It is a common mistake that most make, memorizing everything. I know for a fact that you don't memorize every # in your security so woulden't it make more sense if you had your card pulled out. I was brought back to reality when I was called.

"So, I hear that you are visiting our village." the Kazekage said. "And that you assisted in the capture of the target here." the man was still on the floor knocked out. They must have put some kind of drug in him to make him stay knocked out for so long. I"I really did not do much."

looked over to Gara he did not look to good. To the untrained or just uninterested eye he looks emotionless and deadly, but I could see that he was tired sooo tired and sad most f all sad. It pained me to see it I just wanted to cradle him like my own child and not have him be so sad.

"So what can we do to repay you for helping this squad?" the Kazekage asked giving a glare to the siblings. I have decided now that is not the Kazekage this person standing in front of me is Orochimaru the person who signal handily took away the happiness of so many people, one of the most hated and feared men in the Naruto series. I wonder how good of an actor he is. "For your assistance we will pay for your lodging while you are here." Orochimaru said

One of the men standing behind Orochimaru handed me a key it looked verry rusty. "My children will show you the way, they have the rest of the day off to practice for the Cunin exams." The Kazakage said

"Oh is it already that time of year?" I asked sounding surprised but pleasant The Kazekague nodded. "Well then," ~awkward scilence~ "Ok so how about we head to the apartment. The air is just a bit to heavy for me in here." I said giving a cosed eyed smile to the siblings. I noticed Gara was giving a cold stare towards the Kazekage.

I looked up at the sky there was a hawk flying around in a circle. "So your place is this way." Kankuro said

"Oh, well I was just wondering if there was a music hall here or something?" I asked looking at some of the shops we passed

"Well, I don't know about a music hall, but there is a store that sells music stuff. Why?" Temari asked

"Oh well I was just wondering if they had a piano that I could use. I'm used to playing almost every day." I said, not a lie I have a deep love for music and took loots of lessons for many years, and learned to play many instruments.

"Well yeh, they should have one. And we will take you there if you train with us for a bit." Temari says

"Sure, but honestly I'm not a ninja I don't really think I would be much use." I say shrugging my shoulders

"Right, Well any way, in fact it's on the way we can drop in." Temari said taking a sharp corner

In a few minuets we were in front of a small shop. There was nothing really distinct about it. Most of the buildings look the same here, all orange and lots of sand. I guess the sand erodes all paint shopkeepers try to put up.

In side was very dark, but I could tell there the instruments were very well cared for except for a thin layer of dust.

"Good afternoon." I heard a voice from the back say, he was old and did not have much hair on his head. He had on small spectacles which he had a thin gold chain connected to one side and let the other hang down. He was a bit pudgy and I would say around late seventies maybe eighties.

"Hello." I said politely and nodded.

"This place lookes like it gets no customers." Temari whispered to Kankuro.

"No, I don't get many costumers." The old man said, Kankuro and Temari looked surprized that the man heard them, "Suna is much more of a fighting village but I opened shop anyway, and I have had just enuf to get by." The man said with a smile that was one that just made you want to smile. He had a very jolly feeling about him that he was content and happy.

"Well I was wondering if you had a piano?" I said looking at a beautiful oak viola

'Yes we do in fact, follow me." The old man said walking to the back of the store. "Now here she is, my one grand piano." It was beautiful. slick black looked new yet had an indistinguishable dignity about it that only older pianos had.

"If you would like you can play her. I keep her tuned. But unfortunately I have never been that good at playing myself." the oId man said, I haden't even realized that I was standing right next to it.

"It would be an honor." I said sitting down. What should I play? Motzat? Bac? No maybe something newer. Yes, I nodded. The newest piece that I learned Pirates of the Caribean. (the video on the side.)

The room was silent, the piano was perfect and played beautifully. When I was finished the room was silent. "She played beautifully. Maybe next time I could play some thing a little more dignified. That is if i could come back and play here again?"

"Of coarse! And that was beautiful. I would love you to come back any time." The old man said with a smile.

"Wow, that was amazing Longwo." Temari said

"Oh I never properly introduced myself. My name of Qua." the old man said

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Yue Guang, but just call me Longwo. And this is Temari, Kankuro, and Gara." I said motioning to each

"Ah the kazekage's childeren. It is a pleasure to meet all of you please do come back." Qua said, alittle bit on edge

As we left the old man stopped me, "Be careful of Gara he is a dangerous person." Qua said to me

"Yes, a person, and people are very often misjudged." I said to him at the door

"Yes I suppose that is true." But I could still see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Well see you around Mr. Qua." I said bowing, yet again the others had started walking ahead of me. "Hay guys!" I yelled as I caught up with them, "You do know that if you leave me I will get lost."

"Yes, we know." Kankuro said with a smirk. But there was something off. I could tell that both Kankuro and Temari were a bit off. Then I noticed it the heavy, deadly vibe coming from Gara. He has not talked since we arrived in Suna. It did not take us long to reach my apartment. It was small but would suit me perfectly.

"So. I guess this is my stop." I said turning to the siblings. "By Temari, Kankuro, Gara." turning back in to my apartment

"You havent forgotten have you." Temari said

"Uh, forgotten what exactly?" I asked

"That you are going to train with us." Temari said

"When did I say that?!" I asked, what no i can not train with them what if I go overboard. Oh god what would happen if I killed one of them. The whole story would be ruined!

Temari and Kankuro sewwtdroped. "When I said that we would take you to the music shop."

"Oh yeh." I said "Then." Oh well I will just have to treat them like Kara.

"You know we will just come and jet you in the morning, so you don't 'forget'." Temari said.

"Ok." i said with a smile, "Bye, see you guys tomorrow."

"By." Temari and Kankuro said, Gara just walked with them silently giving off a bad vibe.

"I said bye Gara." i said tilting my head to the side

"bye" I barley heard him grumble, both Temari and Kankuro looked very surprised at.

I then closed my door and waited for them to leave, the complex. Then I put on darker clothes that I had in my backpack. It was getting dark so it would be easier to be unnoticeable. I jumped out the window and followed them. It didn't take long to catch up with them. No worries, I am no stalker. I just want to know what they think of me and make sure that I have not totally blown my not-a-ninja cover. While I was following I had to sot the flo of my chacra and keep away from Gara's sand. Which in Suna is alittly bit dificult.

"I honestly don't think that Longwo is a spy." Kankuro said

"Yeh right! I bet you are just saying that, because you want to get in her pants." Temari said

"Really then why were you so nice to her the entire time? What abught that Temari?" Kankuro asked

"Are you seriously asking me that question!? Because that is almost like ninja 101 get to know your enemy!" Temari said, bringing a hand to her head

"Are you calling me stupid Temari!" Kankuro practically yelled

"No, I'm just calling you incompetent!" Temari yelled back

"Will the both of you shut up." Gara said, they froze

"Yes Gara." Both replied

"You are both so useless, it is an embarrassment to our village for you both to act this way." Gara said in an icy tone, "We can continue gathering information on Longwo tomorrow. If she is not in fact a ninja then how is she so skilled? We should be careful."

"Yes, Gara." Both of them said in unison again

Well I know know what they think of me. Now It is time to spy on Orochimaru.

-...

**OK SO WHAT DID YA THINK?**

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW**

:x

**SO**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK** **SO I finally finished it! **

**I hope you liked it I worked really hard on it**

**and please exsuse any mis spelligs, bad grammar, exc.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;Recap;;;;;;;;;;

"You are both so useless, it is an embarrassment to our village for you both to act this way." Gara said in an icy tone, "We can continue gathering information on Longwo tomorrow. If she is not in fact a ninja then how is she so skilled? We should be careful."

"Yes, Gara." Both of them said in unison again

Well I know know what they think of me. Now It is time to spy on Orochimaru.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;End of Recap;;;;;;;;;;;;

I jumped from roof top to roof top, it was absolutely pitch black, but what makes it really strange is the silence, there is no noise. No drunken ninjas celebrating another day alive no babe crying for their mother. There is defiantly something strange going on. As soon as I came into this village I noticed that something was strange. Other than everything covered in sand. I may not be able to tell the hokage a bought the chunin exams but I might be able to find something else, so that I won't just be hanging around doing nothing.

I jump down to the ground and go into an ally way. I look up just in time to see a scouting ninja jump over me. He looked on high alert. No something is defiantly up. I jump from the ally way on to a roof. It may be risky, I would defiantly have a higher risk of being seen, but on the other hand it might be worth it. I might be able to find a pattern in something.

I retied my hair with some of the black weighted bandages, and started to run up to one of the watch towers near the center of town. I made sure to keep to the shadow. And god knows I have had more than a lifetime of practice to do that. When I got to the base I went to the side where the moon made the shadow and put some chakra in my feet as I started to scale the wall. As I got to the top I casted a small genjutsu that made the guards fall asleep. Don't want to wake up the whole city.

I leaned agents one of the poles and closed my eyes. I focused on every beating heart in this city. Then I cut it down to the people that are moving more than in the confines of a room. There! I have 25 ninjas running in a distinct pattern of checkpoints. Strange they all seem to be in a circle around a small house. I focus on the heart beats in that house, none. That cannot be right. Wait. Wow I feel really stupid. I stared to focus under the surface.

"Yup, underground layer." I whispered to my self

If Orochmaru is somewhere you have to have an experimentation Lab. There are not as many people there as I thought. Though some or most are probably already dead. Though right now might not be the best time to infiltrate. I might want to cheek the records in Orochimarus 'office'. As soon as I scale down the tower. I took off the genjutsu.

As soon as I scale down the tower. I took off the genjutsu that I had placed on the guards, they won't remember a thing. And I ran towards the Kazekagues office. I'm not sure whether there would be more surveillance here or at Orochimaurs layer. Most likely there but I had better be safe than sorry.

I didn't take me long to get to the building, the only bad thing was that it looked like every other building just taller. Or maybe that is just me mushing everything together in the dark. Either way I jump up to a random window and crouch vertically on the wall. This chakra control is a lot easier than I thought. I close my eyes and make a few hand signs when I open my eyes there is an exact clone of me made of sand staring back at me. We nod to each other and my clone goes towards the window.

First thing that I know from experience is that you do not want to go in to an enemy base first. You always want a scout of some sort. This is even better though because I can see what my clone sees. After a few seconds in there the clone decides that it's safe no traps or any kind of surveillance. I hide all of my presence I cover up my chakra and even stop my heart. The heart beat is not necessary at all in fact at times it is a real nuisance. It is just a type of camouflage. I mean let's say you are meeting a new person and they shake your hand and you are ice cold. Especially if you are staying in a warm place, it is also something that can make you feel a little closer to the humans.

I go into the room keeping close to the wall. If any one comes in I want to be able to hide as fast as I can. And if someone does catch me, I think it would be better for them to fight my clone first, right. This way I can see how they fight maybe even pick up a few things. I wait by the wall as I make another clone. Then they we all look over the room. It is filled with files. My lucky day this must be one of the record keeping rooms. It doesn't take long for my clones to find something. One brings it over to me. I really do not need to read it though because I know what they know. The file contains info on certain areas that are not to be developed or sold. There is also a bunch of buildings that the Kazekague had bought. All of this has happened over the areas where the underground base is.

Now the only thing to do is get to the Kazekague or Orochimarus room to see if there is any other stuff I might be able to find. I let my clones dissolve into sand and fly towards the door they open it and scavenge the halls. I walk after them. This cannot be right. This is probably the most important building in Suna and there is no protection.

Maybe there will be an ambush? Ooooh that would be existing. The Kazekagues office is just a bit down the hall. As I get to the door I realize something. If Orochimaru and I get into a large scale fight we could destroy this village. No that won't happen I won't let the story line be disturbed.

I open the Kazekages door. Unlocked. There is defiantly going to be an ambush. As I step inside the room I bring together one of my sand clones next to me. The other I have form instantly where I am as I move extremely fast to the edge of the room and let the darkness take me into the wall. This should make them think, at least I hope, that I just brought one clone back and I myself am standing there. But just to be safe I slowly bring the clone that is meant to be the real me to the wall and have her blend in.

Then the other clone starts to walk around the room looking through the piles of paper on the desk and through the desk drawers. Nothing of what I am looking for here, but of course what would I expect. The info I need just lying there in front of me. Both my clones give a slight laugh. I have small checklist that I should go through before I start checking manually. First on the list, genjutsu. "Relies." I whisper as I make a sign with one hand. Nope. Nothing. Ok next on the list, I summon some sand and have it cover every inch of the room. I look up down all around. Nope nothing. Ok next, I have my clone gather some chakra in her feet and summon some wind there. She quietly floats up to the roof of this place, and lightly knocks. She waits for a reaction somewhere, no, solid. she trys a few feet to her left and knocks, also solid. she try's a few feetforward and knocks. "Bingo" clone #1, and #2 whisper.

Clone #1 pulls a kuni from her pouch and presses into the roof. It slices through easily. But as the kuni goes a little further in it grazes something. A wire? She slowly comes down, and in a perfectlystraight line goes towards the edge of the room and knocks. Hollow. She slowly sticks her kuni in and feels for another wire. Wow really? Ok this is a bit annoying.

I have clone #1sent a short pulse of chakra threw the kuni into the wire. I close my eyes as I feel the chakra flow threw the wire. It slows down at a few points, probably areas that I would have stopped to slow me down. But finally it stops right at the foot of the Kazekagues desk. Clone #1 cuts a square size hole into that spot.. In there is a small lever. Clone #1 pushes it down. and a trap door in the roof opens right where I thought it was. As my clone walks over to the trap I can hear three approaching heart beats all of their chakra is masked. I think they might be trying to sneak up on me. Ok so here comes the ambush.

As clone #1 goes to retrieve the papers. They have now entered the building. Clone #1 looks through the papers. The three people just enter the building. Clone #1 looks through thepapers. I watch as her eyes widen.

"No this... this can't be." all three of us whisper. At that exact moment two guards and the Kazekage comes in. Clone #1 gives a great big smile, and I make the papers explode into fire.

"How nice to see you gentlemen." clone #1 says

"Who the hell are you?" one of the ninjas asked, slowly pulling out a shuriken.

"Oh I'm nobody." clone #1 says as she gently pores the ashes to the ground.

"Attack." the Kazekage says. The two ninja immediately jump into the air. And they both slice through the clone one threw the top and the other threw he middle. They jump away and stand protectively in front of the Kazekage, as clone #1 crumbles into sand, and slowly the second clone comes out.

Unknown's pov.

I was pulled from my lab at this hour for this? Someone sneaking in? This whole Kazekage thing is really taking the time away from my experiments, and it is so close to the time when I plan to infiltrate the Leaf village. It does not take us long to reach the building. If there was anyone here I would have felt them. Unless it is someone very good, I really do not need any distractions, but an occasional torture session might be nice.

As we reach the room I can feel both the ninja that are with me tense up and I could tell why. There in front of me was th woman hat ha come into Suna with the Suna siblings. She was beautiful hen and even more so now, but what is she holding? I take a quick glance around the room and see the levers and the trap door, just in time to see the papers catch fire in her hands. How she made no hand signs? And to top it off those papers were not mine. But they could have held something use full. It is sad to let such beauty die, but I really have no time for this.

"How nice to see you gentlemen." she said with a smile

"Who the hell are you?" one of my ninjas asked, slowly pulling out a shuriken. the other was getting reay to attack as well.

"Oh I'm nobody." she says as she gently pores the ashes to the ground she stares at them for a few seconds as if she is trying to understand something.

"Attack" I said. I feel the pressure in the two ninja go after they attack the woman. She does nothing, she has accepted death, is an exceptional ninja or, I think as I watch the woman start to crumble, is a clone. My eyes narrow as the real one half way comes out of the wall, no, not the wall the darkness. It seems as if it is attached to her, no as if she is the darkness. I have never seen any this like this before. I get ready to both attack and defend myself. The woman gracefully brings her arm up. I want her.

The woman flips her wrist up and the sand that was on the floor suddenly fly's into the air and into the mouths of the two ninja I brought. What is she doing? Suddenly the two ninja double over. Ah I see they can't breath.

"What a smart trick putting the sand into their lungs, so they won't be able to breath." I say as the woman fully comes out of the darkness. "I am only curios as to why you didn't attack me?" I say I watch her star at the ninja dying at her feet. There is something in her eyes, but what is it? Pity? No. Happiness? No. Ah. I think I see it now. It is like the reawakening of something.

"You know." she said gently moving the head of one of the dead bodies from side to side. "I always thought that suffocation was the least good way for someone to die. Well that and old age. You see." she said pushing the head so hard to the side that all the mussels were ripped off and the head was only connected to the body by a few strands of clothing, and blood was pooling around her feet. "Well or starters there is never any blood." with a small smile playing on her lips, but also there is something strange a bought her eyes. "And it's silent" she whispers. "Maybe it's just me but I guess that I have grown to love to screams." she said looking up into the air. Oh I have got to have her. She would be perfect in my little collection. "Oh I'm sorry back to your question of why I didn't kill you. Well you see I have plans for you." she says, what?! Does she even realize who I am talking to! "Oh yes I know very well to whom I am addressing Oochimaru. Oh and don't worry I have no intention of getting in the way of any of your 'projects'. Oh yes I know all a bought you. Your history were you grew up, who your friends were, what happened in the leaf village, all a bought you 'revenge'. Everything you are doing now. And even what you are planning to do in the future."

"Who the hell are you!?" I ask this can't be how could she possibly know anything a bought me?! Not only is everything a bought me top secret to every one everywhere, but even the Akatski don't know everything a bought me.

"Your bluffing." I say

"Really now, what gave you the idea that I could possibly care? No, I am just giving you information. I couldn't careless what you do with it." she says with a shrug. Who the hell is this person?

"Now, believe what you want, but I am in control here and here and I would advise agents testing that. And you know, as a little present I will help with the cleanup." at that second all the blood was now in the air. Then it all formed itself into a sphere and flew into her hands. "Finally, now if you do not mind I will be taking my leave." she said with a curt nod and walked right around me.

I tried to bring up my hand to make a hand sign I won't let this one get away with dis respecting me. But before I could do anything a kuni made of.. of blood? I look up to see, "A twin?!" I growl.

"No." she said gesturing with her head to look at the other. The other waved to me with a small smile on her face. Then she crumbled. "Just a clone." she said as the sphere of blood floated over to her. "Now what did I say a bought me not wanting to interfere. Tisk tisk isk, now look at what you made me do." I looked down to my hand in time to see the blood kuni gild into the sphere of blood, and saw a hole in my hand. "God dam bitch!" I spit at her.

"Oh don't fuss you are such a child I am sure Kankuro can fix that up for you in a pinch. Oh and also before I forget do not disturb me while I am here or anywhere else for that matter; you don't bother me and I won't bother you." she says

"How dare you!" I yell just as I say that she throws back her head and laughs. She is talking to me as if I am some kind of child. When she calms down she shakes her head, and walks down the hall.

"I am not afraid of you!" I yell after her

She turns back around and slightly tilts her head to the side, "Good, that just means you will be more fun to kill." she says and just then the lights flicker and she is gone.

Back to Sara's Pov.

I squat in a small ally way as I slowly drink, It may not be fresh but it's human. I think I lost myself a bit in there, but those papers disturbed me. They were defiantly not Orochimarus and I don't think they were the Kazekages ether. But either way how could something like that end up here? It had on it info on the birthing of possible immortals. No one would have been able to decipher them but still the fact that they exist in this world is not good. And by not good I mean rrrreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaall lllllllly not good.

"Ah that was refreshing." I say as I stand up. I jump onto the near rest roof and start heading back. As I am jumping from roof to roof I smell more fresh blood. "What could be going on now?" I follow the blood to a small balcony and when I look inside my heart breaks.

I see a bought 4 dead ninja on the ground, torn in horrible ways but what hurts me is to see well the elephant in the room. There is a large sphere of sand in the middle of t room. I am just guessing this is Garas room and there was another assassination attempt. The poor boy, even with his father dead there is still this contempt that the people willingly try to assassinate him. I lightly step into the room. Trying not to disturbed anything and gently put my hand on the sand sphere.

"I do not wish to harm him." I say trying to put all the feelings of kindness and love that I can into my hand. "Please. I want to help him." Slowly the sand pulls me in, but it is not threatening. All of a sudden I hear screaming, but it is pitch black I can't see Gara. I reach out and as soon as I feel him I pull him into an embrace. He isn't asleep the jinchuuriki is just giving him really bad fits of daydreams. I rock him back and forth and whisper "everything is ok, every thin is ok." But he keeps screaming. Then I shake him "WAKE UP GARA"

He gives one final scream then jolts up. "Who is there?" Gara yells I can feel tears roll down his face. "shh, it's ok I am not going to hurt you, you're safe." I whisper as I rock him back and forth and rub his back. I feel him relax into my arms.

"no I can't sleep" Gara barely whispers, "Please help." I hear a woman's voice whisper I the air

So as I rock him back and forth I put my forehead to his. And immediately I am in front of the jinchuuriki. There is sand everywhere and I look into the jinchuuriki eyes.

"You are a strange human to be here." the jinchuuriki says

"Well who said I am human." I say tilting my head to the side

"True you do not smell human, you smell of death." the jinchuuriki says

"Yes, I would expect that, you have a very keen nose jinchuuriki." I say with a slight nod

"Now why have you come here?!" the jinchuuriki yells

"Now really, no need to yell. I am just here to tell you to let the boy sleep for a bit." I said shrugging and bringing my hands up.

At that the monster starts to laugh. "You do know that when that boy sleeps I can come out to play. So why not!"

"Oh come now do not take me or a fool he will sleep in his own form and without the night mares." I say

" Oh will he now," the jinchuuriki's said as lowers his eyes "and what gives you the authority to tell me what to do."

"Well I you don't I could just kill the boy. I also know if the boy dies so do you." I say

"Ah that's no fun,… I won't change, but there is nothing I can do a bought the dreams." the jinchuuriki says

"Deal." I say

"Deal." the jinchuuriki says, "Hay! Just out of curiosity what would you do if I said no?!"

As I started to disappear I let my black chakra leak out and surround some of me and made my eyes red. "Well" I said with a small smile, "You can't exactly escape intense torture, now can you." right before I totally disappeared I saw the jinchuuriki give me a smile.

I slowly woke up to see the nothing it was still pitch black. Gara was still wake but barely. "Everything is fine go to sleep."

"No…I can't… he…" gara barely whispered.

"This was a song that was taught to me a long time a go it holds magic in its words. Do not be scared I will protect you. (now start song on side)

Now let the day Just slip away So the dark night may watch over you Velvet blue, silent true It embraces your heart and your soul Nocturne  
Never cry, never sigh You don't have to wonder why Always be, always see Come and dream the night with me Nocturne  
Have no fear When the night draws near And fills you with dreams and desire Like a child asleep So warm, so deep You will find me there waiting for you Nocturne  
We will fly, claim the sky We don't have to wonder why Always be, always see Come and dream the night with me Nocturne  
Though darkness lay It will give way When the dark night delivers the day Nocturne"

The next morning…

I woke up to see the bodies all around me. Then I remembered what happened last night with Orochimaru and Gara. "Oh Gara!" I said I looked to my side, and there was Gara sleeping soundly. The sand had collapsed as a bed around us and Gara ad snuggled into me. "Aaaaawwww, how adorable!" I whisper too afraid to wake him up. I look around the room, now how am I supposed to get rid of these bodies? Then I feel Gara move a little. I look down at him to see him staring up at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, Gara nodded

"Do you feel an better?" I ask, Gara nodded again

"Would you like to sleep some more?" Gara snuggled into me and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and hummed Nocturne as he ell asleep in my arms again.

...END

Ok so what do you think?

good?

:D

Bad?

D:

So so?

: \

I really enjoy your comments.

:D

And I would like to kow wht you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**OK** **SO I finally finished it! **

**I hope you liked it I worked really hard on it**

**and please exsuse any mis spelligs, bad grammar, exc.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;Recap;;;;;;;;;;

"You are both so useless, it is an embarrassment to our village for you both to act this way." Gara said in an icy tone, "We can continue gathering information on Longwo tomorrow. If she is not in fact a ninja then how is she so skilled? We should be careful."

"Yes, Gara." Both of them said in unison again

Well I know know what they think of me. Now It is time to spy on Orochimaru.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;End of Recap;;;;;;;;;;;;

I jumped from roof top to roof top, it was absolutely pitch black, but what makes it really strange is the silence, there is no noise. No drunken ninjas celebrating another day alive no babe crying for their mother. There is defiantly something strange going on. As soon as I came into this village I noticed that something was strange. Other than everything covered in sand. I may not be able to tell the hokage a bought the chunin exams but I might be able to find something else, so that I won't just be hanging around doing nothing.

I jump down to the ground and go into an ally way. I look up just in time to see a scouting ninja jump over me. He looked on high alert. No something is defiantly up. I jump from the ally way on to a roof. It may be risky, I would defiantly have a higher risk of being seen, but on the other hand it might be worth it. I might be able to find a pattern in something.

I retied my hair with some of the black weighted bandages, and started to run up to one of the watch towers near the center of town. I made sure to keep to the shadow. And god knows I have had more than a lifetime of practice to do that. When I got to the base I went to the side where the moon made the shadow and put some chakra in my feet as I started to scale the wall. As I got to the top I casted a small genjutsu that made the guards fall asleep. Don't want to wake up the whole city.

I leaned agents one of the poles and closed my eyes. I focused on every beating heart in this city. Then I cut it down to the people that are moving more than in the confines of a room. There! I have 25 ninjas running in a distinct pattern of checkpoints. Strange they all seem to be in a circle around a small house. I focus on the heart beats in that house, none. That cannot be right. Wait. Wow I feel really stupid. I stared to focus under the surface.

"Yup, underground layer." I whispered to my self

If Orochmaru is somewhere you have to have an experimentation Lab. There are not as many people there as I thought. Though some or most are probably already dead. Though right now might not be the best time to infiltrate. I might want to cheek the records in Orochimarus 'office'. As soon as I scale down the tower. I took off the genjutsu.

As soon as I scale down the tower. I took off the genjutsu that I had placed on the guards, they won't remember a thing. And I ran towards the Kazekagues office. I'm not sure whether there would be more surveillance here or at Orochimaurs layer. Most likely there but I had better be safe than sorry.

I didn't take me long to get to the building, the only bad thing was that it looked like every other building just taller. Or maybe that is just me mushing everything together in the dark. Either way I jump up to a random window and crouch vertically on the wall. This chakra control is a lot easier than I thought. I close my eyes and make a few hand signs when I open my eyes there is an exact clone of me made of sand staring back at me. We nod to each other and my clone goes towards the window.

First thing that I know from experience is that you do not want to go in to an enemy base first. You always want a scout of some sort. This is even better though because I can see what my clone sees. After a few seconds in there the clone decides that it's safe no traps or any kind of surveillance. I hide all of my presence I cover up my chakra and even stop my heart. The heart beat is not necessary at all in fact at times it is a real nuisance. It is just a type of camouflage. I mean let's say you are meeting a new person and they shake your hand and you are ice cold. Especially if you are staying in a warm place, it is also something that can make you feel a little closer to the humans.

I go into the room keeping close to the wall. If any one comes in I want to be able to hide as fast as I can. And if someone does catch me, I think it would be better for them to fight my clone first, right. This way I can see how they fight maybe even pick up a few things. I wait by the wall as I make another clone. Then they we all look over the room. It is filled with files. My lucky day this must be one of the record keeping rooms. It doesn't take long for my clones to find something. One brings it over to me. I really do not need to read it though because I know what they know. The file contains info on certain areas that are not to be developed or sold. There is also a bunch of buildings that the Kazekague had bought. All of this has happened over the areas where the underground base is.

Now the only thing to do is get to the Kazekague or Orochimarus room to see if there is any other stuff I might be able to find. I let my clones dissolve into sand and fly towards the door they open it and scavenge the halls. I walk after them. This cannot be right. This is probably the most important building in Suna and there is no protection.

Maybe there will be an ambush? Ooooh that would be existing. The Kazekagues office is just a bit down the hall. As I get to the door I realize something. If Orochimaru and I get into a large scale fight we could destroy this village. No that won't happen I won't let the story line be disturbed.

I open the Kazekages door. Unlocked. There is defiantly going to be an ambush. As I step inside the room I bring together one of my sand clones next to me. The other I have form instantly where I am as I move extremely fast to the edge of the room and let the darkness take me into the wall. This should make them think, at least I hope, that I just brought one clone back and I myself am standing there. But just to be safe I slowly bring the clone that is meant to be the real me to the wall and have her blend in.

Then the other clone starts to walk around the room looking through the piles of paper on the desk and through the desk drawers. Nothing of what I am looking for here, but of course what would I expect. The info I need just lying there in front of me. Both my clones give a slight laugh. I have small checklist that I should go through before I start checking manually. First on the list, genjutsu. "Relies." I whisper as I make a sign with one hand. Nope. Nothing. Ok next on the list, I summon some sand and have it cover every inch of the room. I look up down all around. Nope nothing. Ok next, I have my clone gather some chakra in her feet and summon some wind there. She quietly floats up to the roof of this place, and lightly knocks. She waits for a reaction somewhere, no, solid. she trys a few feet to her left and knocks, also solid. she try's a few feetforward and knocks. "Bingo" clone #1, and #2 whisper.

Clone #1 pulls a kuni from her pouch and presses into the roof. It slices through easily. But as the kuni goes a little further in it grazes something. A wire? She slowly comes down, and in a perfectlystraight line goes towards the edge of the room and knocks. Hollow. She slowly sticks her kuni in and feels for another wire. Wow really? Ok this is a bit annoying.

I have clone #1sent a short pulse of chakra threw the kuni into the wire. I close my eyes as I feel the chakra flow threw the wire. It slows down at a few points, probably areas that I would have stopped to slow me down. But finally it stops right at the foot of the Kazekagues desk. Clone #1 cuts a square size hole into that spot.. In there is a small lever. Clone #1 pushes it down. and a trap door in the roof opens right where I thought it was. As my clone walks over to the trap I can hear three approaching heart beats all of their chakra is masked. I think they might be trying to sneak up on me. Ok so here comes the ambush.

As clone #1 goes to retrieve the papers. They have now entered the building. Clone #1 looks through the papers. The three people just enter the building. Clone #1 looks through thepapers. I watch as her eyes widen.

"No this... this can't be." all three of us whisper. At that exact moment two guards and the Kazekage comes in. Clone #1 gives a great big smile, and I make the papers explode into fire.

"How nice to see you gentlemen." clone #1 says

"Who the hell are you?" one of the ninjas asked, slowly pulling out a shuriken.

"Oh I'm nobody." clone #1 says as she gently pores the ashes to the ground.

"Attack." the Kazekage says. The two ninja immediately jump into the air. And they both slice through the clone one threw the top and the other threw he middle. They jump away and stand protectively in front of the Kazekage, as clone #1 crumbles into sand, and slowly the second clone comes out.

Unknown's pov.

I was pulled from my lab at this hour for this? Someone sneaking in? This whole Kazekage thing is really taking the time away from my experiments, and it is so close to the time when I plan to infiltrate the Leaf village. It does not take us long to reach the building. If there was anyone here I would have felt them. Unless it is someone very good, I really do not need any distractions, but an occasional torture session might be nice.

As we reach the room I can feel both the ninja that are with me tense up and I could tell why. There in front of me was th woman hat ha come into Suna with the Suna siblings. She was beautiful hen and even more so now, but what is she holding? I take a quick glance around the room and see the levers and the trap door, just in time to see the papers catch fire in her hands. How she made no hand signs? And to top it off those papers were not mine. But they could have held something use full. It is sad to let such beauty die, but I really have no time for this.

"How nice to see you gentlemen." she said with a smile

"Who the hell are you?" one of my ninjas asked, slowly pulling out a shuriken. the other was getting reay to attack as well.

"Oh I'm nobody." she says as she gently pores the ashes to the ground she stares at them for a few seconds as if she is trying to understand something.

"Attack" I said. I feel the pressure in the two ninja go after they attack the woman. She does nothing, she has accepted death, is an exceptional ninja or, I think as I watch the woman start to crumble, is a clone. My eyes narrow as the real one half way comes out of the wall, no, not the wall the darkness. It seems as if it is attached to her, no as if she is the darkness. I have never seen any this like this before. I get ready to both attack and defend myself. The woman gracefully brings her arm up. I want her.

The woman flips her wrist up and the sand that was on the floor suddenly fly's into the air and into the mouths of the two ninja I brought. What is she doing? Suddenly the two ninja double over. Ah I see they can't breath.

"What a smart trick putting the sand into their lungs, so they won't be able to breath." I say as the woman fully comes out of the darkness. "I am only curios as to why you didn't attack me?" I say I watch her star at the ninja dying at her feet. There is something in her eyes, but what is it? Pity? No. Happiness? No. Ah. I think I see it now. It is like the reawakening of something.

"You know." she said gently moving the head of one of the dead bodies from side to side. "I always thought that suffocation was the least good way for someone to die. Well that and old age. You see." she said pushing the head so hard to the side that all the mussels were ripped off and the head was only connected to the body by a few strands of clothing, and blood was pooling around her feet. "Well or starters there is never any blood." with a small smile playing on her lips, but also there is something strange a bought her eyes. "And it's silent" she whispers. "Maybe it's just me but I guess that I have grown to love to screams." she said looking up into the air. Oh I have got to have her. She would be perfect in my little collection. "Oh I'm sorry back to your question of why I didn't kill you. Well you see I have plans for you." she says, what?! Does she even realize who I am talking to! "Oh yes I know very well to whom I am addressing Oochimaru. Oh and don't worry I have no intention of getting in the way of any of your 'projects'. Oh yes I know all a bought you. Your history were you grew up, who your friends were, what happened in the leaf village, all a bought you 'revenge'. Everything you are doing now. And even what you are planning to do in the future."

"Who the hell are you!?" I ask this can't be how could she possibly know anything a bought me?! Not only is everything a bought me top secret to every one everywhere, but even the Akatski don't know everything a bought me.

"Your bluffing." I say

"Really now, what gave you the idea that I could possibly care? No, I am just giving you information. I couldn't careless what you do with it." she says with a shrug. Who the hell is this person?

"Now, believe what you want, but I am in control here and here and I would advise agents testing that. And you know, as a little present I will help with the cleanup." at that second all the blood was now in the air. Then it all formed itself into a sphere and flew into her hands. "Finally, now if you do not mind I will be taking my leave." she said with a curt nod and walked right around me.

I tried to bring up my hand to make a hand sign I won't let this one get away with dis respecting me. But before I could do anything a kuni made of.. of blood? I look up to see, "A twin?!" I growl.

"No." she said gesturing with her head to look at the other. The other waved to me with a small smile on her face. Then she crumbled. "Just a clone." she said as the sphere of blood floated over to her. "Now what did I say a bought me not wanting to interfere. Tisk tisk isk, now look at what you made me do." I looked down to my hand in time to see the blood kuni gild into the sphere of blood, and saw a hole in my hand. "God dam bitch!" I spit at her.

"Oh don't fuss you are such a child I am sure Kankuro can fix that up for you in a pinch. Oh and also before I forget do not disturb me while I am here or anywhere else for that matter; you don't bother me and I won't bother you." she says

"How dare you!" I yell just as I say that she throws back her head and laughs. She is talking to me as if I am some kind of child. When she calms down she shakes her head, and walks down the hall.

"I am not afraid of you!" I yell after her

She turns back around and slightly tilts her head to the side, "Good, that just means you will be more fun to kill." she says and just then the lights flicker and she is gone.

Back to Sara's Pov.

I squat in a small ally way as I slowly drink, It may not be fresh but it's human. I think I lost myself a bit in there, but those papers disturbed me. They were defiantly not Orochimarus and I don't think they were the Kazekages ether. But either way how could something like that end up here? It had on it info on the birthing of possible immortals. No one would have been able to decipher them but still the fact that they exist in this world is not good. And by not good I mean rrrreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaall lllllllly not good.

"Ah that was refreshing." I say as I stand up. I jump onto the near rest roof and start heading back. As I am jumping from roof to roof I smell more fresh blood. "What could be going on now?" I follow the blood to a small balcony and when I look inside my heart breaks.

I see a bought 4 dead ninja on the ground, torn in horrible ways but what hurts me is to see well the elephant in the room. There is a large sphere of sand in the middle of t room. I am just guessing this is Garas room and there was another assassination attempt. The poor boy, even with his father dead there is still this contempt that the people willingly try to assassinate him. I lightly step into the room. Trying not to disturbed anything and gently put my hand on the sand sphere.

"I do not wish to harm him." I say trying to put all the feelings of kindness and love that I can into my hand. "Please. I want to help him." Slowly the sand pulls me in, but it is not threatening. All of a sudden I hear screaming, but it is pitch black I can't see Gara. I reach out and as soon as I feel him I pull him into an embrace. He isn't asleep the jinchuuriki is just giving him really bad fits of daydreams. I rock him back and forth and whisper "everything is ok, every thin is ok." But he keeps screaming. Then I shake him "WAKE UP GARA"

He gives one final scream then jolts up. "Who is there?" Gara yells I can feel tears roll down his face. "shh, it's ok I am not going to hurt you, you're safe." I whisper as I rock him back and forth and rub his back. I feel him relax into my arms.

"no I can't sleep" Gara barely whispers, "Please help." I hear a woman's voice whisper I the air

So as I rock him back and forth I put my forehead to his. And immediately I am in front of the jinchuuriki. There is sand everywhere and I look into the jinchuuriki eyes.

"You are a strange human to be here." the jinchuuriki says

"Well who said I am human." I say tilting my head to the side

"True you do not smell human, you smell of death." the jinchuuriki says

"Yes, I would expect that, you have a very keen nose jinchuuriki." I say with a slight nod

"Now why have you come here?!" the jinchuuriki yells

"Now really, no need to yell. I am just here to tell you to let the boy sleep for a bit." I said shrugging and bringing my hands up.

At that the monster starts to laugh. "You do know that when that boy sleeps I can come out to play. So why not!"

"Oh come now do not take me or a fool he will sleep in his own form and without the night mares." I say

" Oh will he now," the jinchuuriki's said as lowers his eyes "and what gives you the authority to tell me what to do."

"Well I you don't I could just kill the boy. I also know if the boy dies so do you." I say

"Ah that's no fun,… I won't change, but there is nothing I can do a bought the dreams." the jinchuuriki says

"Deal." I say

"Deal." the jinchuuriki says, "Hay! Just out of curiosity what would you do if I said no?!"

As I started to disappear I let my black chakra leak out and surround some of me and made my eyes red. "Well" I said with a small smile, "You can't exactly escape intense torture, now can you." right before I totally disappeared I saw the jinchuuriki give me a smile.

I slowly woke up to see the nothing it was still pitch black. Gara was still wake but barely. "Everything is fine go to sleep."

"No…I can't… he…" gara barely whispered.

"This was a song that was taught to me a long time a go it holds magic in its words. Do not be scared I will protect you. (now start song on side)

Now let the day Just slip away So the dark night may watch over you Velvet blue, silent true It embraces your heart and your soul Nocturne  
Never cry, never sigh You don't have to wonder why Always be, always see Come and dream the night with me Nocturne  
Have no fear When the night draws near And fills you with dreams and desire Like a child asleep So warm, so deep You will find me there waiting for you Nocturne  
We will fly, claim the sky We don't have to wonder why Always be, always see Come and dream the night with me Nocturne  
Though darkness lay It will give way When the dark night delivers the day Nocturne"

The next morning…

I woke up to see the bodies all around me. Then I remembered what happened last night with Orochimaru and Gara. "Oh Gara!" I said I looked to my side, and there was Gara sleeping soundly. The sand had collapsed as a bed around us and Gara ad snuggled into me. "Aaaaawwww, how adorable!" I whisper too afraid to wake him up. I look around the room, now how am I supposed to get rid of these bodies? Then I feel Gara move a little. I look down at him to see him staring up at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, Gara nodded

"Do you feel an better?" I ask, Gara nodded again

"Would you like to sleep some more?" Gara snuggled into me and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and hummed Nocturne as he ell asleep in my arms again.

...END

Ok so what do you think?

good?

:D

Bad?

D:

So so?

: \

I really enjoy your comments.

:D

And I would like to kow wht you think?


End file.
